


The happiest child in Zaun

by Elypsien



Category: League of Legends
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe, Jayce eres un pendejo, M/M, Males can have children here, Not Beta Read, OC kid - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piltover, Rare Pairings, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Viktor and Jayce have a kid, Why I do this at 2 in the morning, Zaun, dont judge pls, help pls, kind of, more ships later, unpopular ships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elypsien/pseuds/Elypsien
Summary: "Cuando naciste, me prometí a mi mismo que serías feliz, que te daría todo lo que yo no tuve. Que mi corazón solo sentiría amor por ti"Palabras que se volverían contra el mismo Viktor, que al buscar la felicidad de su niño, encontraría la felicidad que el mismo había perdido.[JayceTor AU]
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. The start of a cry

**Author's Note:**

> Para aclarar unas cositas;
> 
> El fic se desarrolla en el universo de Runaterra normal, pero si va a tener sus cambios, por eso quise mejor ponerlo como un AU.  
> Lo más grande es que varios personajes van a tener hijos biológicos, sin importar que sean hombres. Hay magia en Runaterra, digamos que si es posible y déjenme ser feliz (?( XD
> 
> Después, una mini advertencia (?(  
> La pareja principal es el Jayce/Viktor, pero planeo meter a más parejas, ya sea que se mencionen o tengan un rol algo más importante en la historia. Son ships que a mi me gustan y se que posiblemente a muchos no, así que solo pido respeto pls <3
> 
> Ahora si, los dejo. Disfruten el fic <3
> 
> And please read the end notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Viktor está tocando: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1elGqARTb1Q

_A entradas horas de la madrugada. Una nueva vida se hacía presente en Zaun._   
_Y entre todos los enfermizos colores que decoraban el paisaje de esa ciudad, se abrían los ojos más celestes y llenos de luz que se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Una belleza que no tenía lugar en la ciudad, o al menos eso pensó él apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos._

_Unos ojos tan azules que no encajaban con el verde que parecía plagar todo el aire de Zaun. Pero una piel tan pálida que no encajaría con el sol cálido que siempre estaba sobre Piltover._   
_Y por dios, su llanto. Era el sonido más fuerte que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, el pequeño gritaba demasiado. Definitivamente ese niño iba a ser igual que su padre, igual de llamativo, se haría notar en cualquier lugar._

_Pero aunque había pasado por el dolor más fuerte de su vida, aunque estuviera llorando... tener a ese pequeño niño pálido, de perfectos ojos azules, en sus brazos y pegado a su pecho... valía completamente cada segundo de dolor y más._   
_Y a través de sus lágrimas, hizo lo que hacía tiempo no había hecho._   
_Sonrió._   
_Sonrió, una sonrisa débil, pero la felicidad no se iba de su rostro cansado._

_\- D-Dacyan... -Con sus manos temblorosas envolvió al niño en sus brazos y lo atrajo más a su pecho, con su cabeza encima de su corazón, para intentar calmarlo- Mi p-pequeño niño... Te prometo q-que te protegeré con mi vida. No d-dejaré que él te dañe t-también..._

* * *

Se despertó con un ligero suspiro y con un sudor frío en su nuca. Tener sueños tan lúcidos siempre le descolocaba un poco al despertar.  
Se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación unos minutos, hasta que su cuerpo por fin pudo reaccionar y por fin después moverse y levantarse de su cama.  
Un recuerdo de su adolescencia le vino a la mente, cuando solía agotarse y quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar, levantándose al día siguiente con pesadez.  
Al menos ahora había aprendido a ser un poco más responsable, ahora sí usaba su cama.

Rápidamente fue a su baño para poder prepararse e iniciar su rutina de la mañana, recoger un poco su cabello y demás cosas.  
Su baño parecía a veces más como un taller mecánico que un baño normal, ya que ahí muchas veces se hacía arreglos pequeños a sus brazos o piernas, entonces tenía algunos destornilladores tirados por el lugar, tuercas, aceite y demás cosas.  
Lo único que delataba que eso era un baño normal, era su pequeña esquina donde tenía el jabón y el shampoo, y el pequeño pez de juguete con el que solía bañarse Dacyan cuando estaba más pequeño. Hacía pucheros todo el día si no tenía el bendito juguete.

No sabía porqué, pero no podía deshacerse del pequeño pez. ¿Acaso estaba muy apegado a eso? Posiblemente, pero eran sus cosas, su baño, y nadie tenía derecho a opinar sobre lo que tenía en su casa.  
Quizá cuando Dacyan estuviera más grande, se avergonzaría y le preguntaría porqué aún guardaba eso. Pero para entonces, y aún ahora, era un lindo de recuerdo de cuando era pequeño, de tiempos más felices y más complicados al mismo tiempo.

Aún no entendía cómo era que había podido criar a un niño él solo.

Y la verdad, le gustaba pensar que había hecho un trabajo decente. Su pequeño Dacyan era un niño muy brillante.  
Pero bueno, suficiente tiempo pensando en cosas del pasado. Si seguía por ese camino, iba a terminar pensando y/o recordando cosas que no quería.  
Al menos durante ese tiempo que tuvo para pensar, había terminado con los arreglos en sus piernas.

Luego de eso, por fin terminó su rutina matutina. Se bañó, secó sus piernas, se volvió a vestir y cuando iba a salir, se encontró mirándose un momento en el espejo.  
Su cabello comenzaba a estar largo, nunca tuvo exactamente un cabello liso y fácil de acomodar, y tenerlo largo solo hacía que fuera aún más rebelde. Ondulado, con mechones que salían y se acomodaban en lugares al azar.  
Tomó un momento para hacerse una pequeña coleta antes de salir del baño, cuando se pusiera su máscara, ya podría quitarse la cola. Pero por mientras debía hacer eso o su cabello solo estaría de obstáculo mientras trabajaba.  
Claro que había considerado el cortarse el cabello, pero simplemente no podía proceder con esa idea y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. No podía despegarse de los recuerdos y de los sentimientos asociados a ello. De cómo alguna vez lo miraron con cariño y le dijeron lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello largo, de esos dedos que se pasaban por su cabello las noches que se quedaba tarde trabajando y lo obligaban a dormir.

Se odiaba por eso y lo peor del asunto, es que al otro probablemente ni le importaba. Seguramente ya hacían años de que se había olvidado de eso.  
Suspiró de nuevo, era inútil ya seguir pensando en eso. Tenía mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse, y mucho más importantes que sus recuerdos por una persona que ya no tenía importancia.  
Y esas cosas importantes era como su hijo parecía estar estar corriendo por la sala de estar y su laboratorio. Al menos ya había despertado.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina y sala de estar, donde comprobó el hecho de que su hijo andaba corriendo por la casa. Al parecer, persiguiendo una pequeña máquina voladora que aparentemente era muy hábil al esquivar personas. El niño no conseguía atrapar el aparato.  
Por suerte, la máquina pasó cerca suyo y su tercer brazo la atrapó sin problemas. La tomó en sus otras manos para poder examinarla brevemente.  
Las alas eran estables, pero no muy complicadas. Al motor le faltaba potencia, no volaría mucho tiempo en ese estado. La dirección estaba completamente estropeada, parecía haberse llevado un golpe. Y.. ¿eso era un pequeño rayo laser? Pero de nuevo, necesitaría más poder si quería que funcionase bien.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un juguete -Respondió el pequeño sin dudarlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- ¿Un juguete con un láser de baja potencia?

\- Pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta -Decía con un pequeño puchero, para luego recibir la máquina de manos de su madre-

\- Construyes esas maquinas con materiales de mi laboratorio, claro que me voy a dar cuenta -Decía tranquilo para después encaminarse a la cocina y preparar el desayuno- Si no me equivoco, parecen piezas sobrantes de la última reparación de mis piernas.

\- No pensé que fueras a adivinar eso -Reía el niño, para también irse a la cocina y sentarse en la pequeña mesa que tenían allí, inspeccionando bien su pequeño aparato mientras su madre preparaba la comida- ¿Me puedes hacer un vaso de leche dulce?

\- Parece que no me conocieras -Reía ligeramente el pelinegro mayor, cosa muy rara en él- Sabes que es lo primero que hago al entrar a la cocina, no puede faltar la leche dulce.

\- Prefiero asegurarme -Contestaba el niño con una sonrisa enorme y muy bella, alegrándole el día a su madre-

Se mantuvieron tranquilos y sin hablar durante el tiempo que a Viktor le tomaba preparar la comida, le gustaba concentrarse en una tarea y así duraba menos tiempo. Aunque no es como si tuviera que preparar mucha comida en primer lugar, él no comía demasiado y prefería disfrutar un vaso de leche dulce en su lugar, pero Dacyan si comía mucho. Así que más o menos, un plato normal de un adulto. Juraba que ese niño comía cada vez más, definitivamente no había sacado el apetito de su parte. Pero a comparación de los otros niños de Zaun, estaba infinitamente agradecido de que comiera tanto. Dacyan en lo que se podía decir de un niño de Zaun, era mucho más saludable que el promedio, a excepción de sus piernas. Pero también cada día trabajaban en eso y por mientras los soportes le estaban funcionando muy bien. Ya corría y podía moverse como un niño normal de su edad.

Bueno, no era tan normal, pues no cualquier niño de 7 años estaría arreglando y mejorando una pequeña máquina antes del desayuno. Viktor se daba la oportunidad de sonreír tranquilo al observar a su hijo trabajando, mientras este estaba distraído. Realmente no podía creer a veces lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo; en un momento tenía a un niño muy llorón en uno de sus brazos, con los otros dos trabajaba o a veces trabajaba solo con uno y con el otro le daba de comer con un biberón. Y ahora él ya estaba trabajando en sus propios proyectos, haciendo sus propias invenciones y queriendo aprender más y más cosas.

Realmente verlo en esos momentos le hacía sentir muy orgulloso, verlo trabajar en la mesa de la cocina, con una mirada de concentración y con la misma nariz arrugada, igual como se ponía su padre cuando estaba concentrado.  
Suspiró suavemente y volvió su atención a la comida, sumiéndose otra vez un poco en sus pensamientos. Realmente Dacyan con esos ojos azules y esa mirada de concentración en esos momentos, se parecía demasiado a Jayce. En general se parecía más a Jayce cada día. Si bien había heredado su piel exageradamente pálida y el color negro de su cabello y como nunca parecía poder peinarse bien de su parte... todo lo demás se le parecía demasiado al Piltillo. La altura, la contextura de su cuerpo, sus ojos claros, lo testarudo que era... Realmente le hacía preguntarse si su hijo conocía a Jayce, o quizá eso nada más era la vida diciéndole... te jodes, el fantasma de Jayce siempre va a estar en tu espalda, en tu cabeza, nunca va a desaparecer de tu vida. Aunque que esperaba al tener un hijo con un arrogante del nivel de Jayce, esto era lo mínimo que podía ocurrir.

Volvió a suspirar y empezó a poner la comida en los platos, con una mano sacando la leche dulce del fuego. Adoraba a su hijo, realmente lo hacía como pocas cosas en el mundo, Dacyan y Blitzcrank era lo que lo hacían levantarse en los días oscuros. Pero cada vez que veía a su hijo a los ojos, veía a Jayce. Y le entraban demasiadas dudas, le hacía dudar de su capacidad de criar bien a su pequeño, de si estaba haciendo las cosas bien y si las decisiones que había tomado no le afectarían en el futuro. Pero bueno, ya había tomado las decisiones y debía vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y lo que eso significara con su relación con su hijo, había prometido que nada le faltaría y prometía cumplir eso, con lo que fuera que implicara.

Y recientemente, empezaba a pensar que estaba comenzando a pagar esas consecuencias.

\- Maaaa, vieras que vi este increíble-

\- No. -Decía sin dudar, tomando los platos y poniéndolos en la mesa-

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba decir -Decía con un ligero fruncido de ceño, mirando hacia el lado-

\- Me ibas a pedir que te lleve a Piltóver -Tomó las jarras con la leche dulce y le agregó pequeños malvaviscos al de su hijo, para luego ponerla frente del niño- Llevas pidiéndome lo mismo durante un mes. A la hora del desayuno y en la noche, con la esperanza de que por el cansancio te diga que si. Además, solo me llamas "ma" cuando quieres algo.

\- ¡Realmente quiero ir! -Decía con un puchero, ligeramente desesperado- A la parte más baja, la que colinda con Zaun. Solo quiero ver como es, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo que me lleves a la corte de Bluewind...

\- Ya te di una respuesta Dacyan, no me voy a repetir -Decía aún con su voz firme, para por fin sentarse y empezar a comer la poca comida en su plato-

\- Bien, pero voy a seguir insistiendo -Decía suspirando y al fin empezando a comer de su plato.

Estuvieron así buen rato, comiendo en silencio. Viktor no es que fuera una persona muy conversadora y prefería los momentos de silencio así, eso era algo que el niño pelinegro había llegado a apreciar mucho. Al principio pensó que era porque su padre no quería hablar con él, pero muchas veces en esos silencios estaba pensando cosas que eran para él. Recordaba que hubo una vez que no le habló en todo el desayuno, pero en la cena apareció con el platillo del que había hablado la noche anterior. Adoraba a su mamá, siempre pensando en cómo hacerlo feliz.

También debía intentar hacerlo feliz, su mamá se esforzaba mucho no solo para él, sino en la vida en general. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llegaba sucio y cansado de ayudar con un derrame químico y aun así le preparaba su vaso de leche dulce antes de dormir. Ya por hoy no lo molestaría más con eso, ya era mucho, trataría de solo hablar de cosas que le gustasen. Y justamente había algo que era sorprendentemente relajante y alegre para ambos, un momento especial que compartían ellos dos.

\- Mamá... ¿Me puedes tocar una canción en el piano? -Decía con una suave sonrisa, esperando alegrar a su madre un poco con eso-

\- ¿Ahora? -Se limpió la boca con cuidado, mirando ligeramente extrañado a su hijo- Normalmente me pides eso en la noche.

\- Sí, quiero escuchar esa canción especial.

\- Dacyan, esto no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo de Piltóver -Decía ligeramente cansado-

\- Lo sé, sólo quiero oírte tocar el piano. Me gusta mucho cuando lo tocas.

Y por más que estuviera haciendo esto para que Viktor se quedara más tranquilo, también lo hacía porque a él le gustaba. Sabía que el piano era algo especial para su madre y le hacía feliz poder compartir algo así con él. Su mamá no era una persona de muchas palabras, ni manejaba sus emociones muy bien (Por más que este afirmara lo contrario, hasta él que era un niño podía darse cuenta de que no era así), pero en cosas como las máquinas y sus inventos, o cuando tocaba música, sus emociones y todo lo que se sentía salía disparado por el lugar. Viktor realmente tenía una pasión por todo lo que hacía.

\- Bien, entonces lava los platos mientras yo voy preparando el piano.

No le tuvieron que decir más al niño, rápidamente tomó los platos y se dirigió al fregadero. Viktor se levantó después y dejó sus platos allí para que el niño los pudiera lavar y se fue a prepararse para tocar en el piano.  
No sabía por qué su hijo tenía tanta fascinación con oírlo tocar, pero le alegraba. De alguna forma, parecía que la música los hacía una pequeña familia, les daba una conexión entre los tres que era especial, aún si uno de los integrantes de esa pequeña familia no estaba enterado de nada en lo absoluto del asunto. La música lo hacía sentirse a él menos culpable, pues de algún modo con la música le podía dar a su hijo un poco del padre que le faltaba.

Llegó al piano de cola que tenía en su "área de descanso", que era más que nada como una sala de estar, pero ahí guardaban algunas cosas de diversión y libros de diferentes temas. Y claro, su gran piano de cola. Abrió la tapa y quitó la cubierta de las teclas, sintiéndose satisfecho de lo bien cuidado que estaba el piano. No había sido fácil traer ese piano desde Piltóver, y técnicamente no era suyo... Pero había decidido ser egoísta y se había llevado ese piano que tanto significaba para él, ya era suyo. Jayce se podía ir al carajo si quería el piano de vuelta.  
Se sentó en el asiento y tomó posición para comenzar a tocar, ignorando la fotografía que descansaba en donde se debían poner las partituras. También se rehusaba a quitarla de allí y se odiaba por eso igual, así que simplemente prefería ignorarla. Mientras Dacyan no comenzara hacer preguntas, todo estaría bien.  
Y justo a tiempo, las pisadas apuradas de su hijo comenzaban a acercarse.

\- Listo! -Decía feliz y se acomodaba en un pequeño sillón cercano, para poder poner su atención en la música de su madre- La canción especial, por favor.

\- Está bien -Decía con un ligero suspiro, para después comenzar a tocar-

El mayor cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar la "canción especial", dándose la libertad de sonreír. Y aunque a la canción le faltara algo, siempre lograba traerle buenos recuerdos, de los tiempos buenos cuando era joven. De tardes donde se sentaba frente al gran ventanal de la casa de Jayce y ambos se ponían a tocar, de como al terminar de tocar Jayce siempre lo estaba mirando a él con cara de estúpido enamorado y como eso lo hacia reír. Recuerdos de cómo ambos se quedaban acostados uno junto al otro hasta que cayera la noche y pudieran ver algunas estrellas antes de irse a dormir. Y ahora, también le recordaban la sonrisa hermosa que siempre pone su hijo al escucharla. Esa canción probablemente nunca se le iría de su memoria, cada una de las notas ya estaba incrustada en su alma y jamás se irían de allí.  
Cuando terminó la canción y abrió sus ojos, su hijo tenía esa gran sonrisa y una expresión relajada en su rostro. Esa sonrisa lo llenaba de satisfacción.

\- Me encanta esa canción -Decía aun sonriendo- En general me gustan todas las canciones que tocas, pero me gusta esa más esa. Me gustaría poder tocarla contigo algún día...

\- Ya te he dicho que yo te puedo enseñar a tocar el piano, tú lo aprenderías muy rápido -Decía al levantarse para cerrar la tapa del piano y acomodar todo de nuevo-

\- Es que no sé si quiero tocar el piano... Creo que no me sienta -Decía algo pensativo, levantándose también para ir a buscar algún libro con que entretenerse- ¿Crees que el violín me quede bien?

\- Tal vez... es un instrumento popular para niños, quizá sea buena idea conseguirte uno -Decía pensativo, para ya terminar de arreglar todo y comenzar a salir de la habitación- Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Si necesitas algo-

\- Espera mamá -Decía apurado el pequeño, corriendo a detener a su madre antes de que saliera de la habitación- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- ¿Me puedo quedar con esa fotografía? -Decía señalando la pequeña fotografía en el piano, esperando que su madre no se enfadara por eso-

Viktor se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, mirando la fotografía con algo de nostalgia y miedo. Pero al final, se volvió a acercar al piano, tomó la fotografía y se la dio a su hijo.

\- ¿Para qué la quieres? -Preguntaba algo nervioso-

\- Porque allí está lo que le falta a la canción -Decía satisfecho, sosteniendo con cuidado la fotografía- Y sales sonriendo, no haces eso a menudo, así que me gusta mucho.

\- ... Cuida mucho la fotografía -Solamente suspiró y se dirigió otra vez hacía fuera de la habitación. No podía discutirle eso a su hijo, después de todo tenía razón-

Llegó a su laboratorio, con toda la intención de empezar a trabajar. Pero al sentarse en su lugar de siempre, los pensamientos en su cabeza lo dejaron seguir con su rutina normal, todas las piezas en su mesa de trabajo parecían piezas de un rompecabezas sin sentido.

Realmente había privado a su hijo de muchas cosas en su corta edad, y se había prometido que no le faltaría nada. Aún no quería en lo absoluto que Jayce tuviera algo que ver con su pequeño, aún quería al arrogante Piltillo lo más lejos posible de Dacyan. Pero lo que le decía en el desayuno... tenía razón, no es como si lo fuera a llevar a Bluewind. Y prácticamente nadie en Piltóver conocía su verdadero, los que lo hacían probablemente ya lo habían olvidado hace muchos años. Podrían ir, dar una vuelta, comprar algún recuerdo, volver a Zaun sin que pasara nada y nunca más volverían a hablar de Piltóver. Solamente tenían que mantener un perfil bajo. Si podía hacerlo.

Apretó su puño fuertemente y suspiró, levantándose de su mesa de trabajo. Tomó su máscara, se quitó la coleta de su cabello y colocó el metal en su rostro. Se iba a arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado, pero Dacyan se merecía eso. Se encaminó de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde su hijo seguía, pero ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro.

\- Dacyan, voy a salir. ¿Puedes quedarte solo unas horas?

\- ¿No tenías trabajo que hacer? -Preguntó algo extrañado-

\- Si, pero debo hacer algo más importante primero. -Suspiró ligeramente- Trataré de volver pronto. Sabes dónde están los botones de la alarma, el iridoscopio y los golems. Si algo malo pasa, puedes llamar a Bliztcrank.

\- Tranquilo mamá, no me va a pasar nada aquí -El niño dejó el libro al lado y se levantó para abrazar a su madre- ¿Si Naph viene le puedo abrir?

\- Si, pero no toquen nada de mi laboratorio. -Se agachó para devolverle el abrazo al pequeño. Sonriendo al tenerlo en sus brazos- Te quiero mucho Dei...

\- También yo mamá -El niño sonrió más ampliamente si era posible, disfrutando enormemente de ese abrazo con el mayor-

Después de eso, Viktor se despidió de su hijo y tomó su bastón antes de salir de su hogar. Una vez afuera, comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien. Ay, este viaje a Piltóver realmente le iba a salir caro. Más de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

\- ¿Para qué necesitas ropa de Piltóver? -Decía casi riendo el adolescente, poniendo su bate en sus hombros-

\- Necesito que Dacyan pase por un niño piltillo normal, que no llame la atención en lo absoluto -Decía serio, con un suspiro y cruzando los brazos- Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

\- Es que enserio me da risa. ¿Para qué quieren ir a Piltóver?

\- Él quiere conocer cómo es Piltóver, no para de insistir con eso.

\- Ay... Dacyan me decepciona -Suspiraba con un dramatismo exagerado- No sé qué le ve de interesante, va a volver corriendo cuando conozca la ciudad de arriba.

\- Intenté convencerlo de eso, pero ese niño es peor de terco que una cabra. Solo conozco una persona igual de terca -Si no tuviera su máscara puesta, ya se hubiera llevado una mano a su rostro del estrés que esto le estaba provocando- Entonces, ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda conseguir ropa de niño?

\- Creo, pero no te va a gustar el tipo. Es muy... cursi y se cree muy guapo.

\- Como todos los Piltillos -Decía suspirando- No importa, estoy acostumbrado a esas actitudes.

\- Está bien, entonces intentaré contactarlo, pero no prometo nada -Luego sonrió, algo malvado si podía decirlo- Y esto no te saldrá barato.

\- Dime que quieres...

\- Oh, no lo decía por mí, pero si insistes -Sonreía satisfecho- Quiero la receta de tu leche dulce.

\- No.

\- Lo intenté -Decía con un movimiento de hombros- Pero si quiero probarla, Dacyan no para de presumir de lo buena que es y tengo que probarla.

\- Realmente me estoy comenzando a preocupar de las cosas que hace Dacyan cuando sale de casa -Volvió a suspirar. Ese día rompería un récord- Bien, puedes ir en la tarde cuando quieras. Pero llama a la puerta y espera como una persona normal, tengo alarma.

\- Si, si, lo que digas. Sino le digo a Dacyan que me deje entrar, o a Bliztcrank. Ya lo han hecho anteriormente.

\- ¿Que- Se sorprendió con eso, no iba a mentir. Pero ahora tenía muchas cosas encima como para ponerse a discutir con Ekko- Realmente me preocupa las cosas que haces con mis hijos. Y necesito tener una seria charla con los dos.  
\- Ay, vamos, soy una buena influencia -Decía sonriendo, subiendo a una estructura cercana para irse- Y bueno, si quieres esa ropa tengo que irme ya. ¡Nos vemos anciano!

Con eso el adolescente peliblanco se fue, trepando y saltando por los techos y estructuras de Zaun. Le hizo preguntarse si Dacyan estaría haciendo esas mismas cosas. Le preocupaba, sus piernas aún no estaban listas para tal tipo de actividades. También esperaba que su hijo no estuviera bajando a las partes más bajas de Zaun, ahí si tendría que regañarlo.

Pero bueno, ya no podía quedarse más tiempo allí pensando en lo que posiblemente estuviera haciendo su hijo. Realmente tenía bastante trabajo ese día y ya había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, debía llegar a trabajar y a hacer la cena de su hijo. Quizá trabajaría un poco más estos días, quería ganar algo de dinero extra para poder tener dinero y comprarle algo a su hijo en Piltóver, algo bonito que le gustara. O quizá podría comprarle el violín, si es que realmente se interesaba y quería aprender a tocarlo.  
La cosa era que, si su hijo realmente quería tanto hacer ese pequeño viaje a la ciudad del progreso, le daría el mejor viaje y la mejor experiencia que fuera posible. Al fin y al cabo, era una página en blanco para su hijo y no estaba manchada por recuerdos y acontecimientos malos.

Con una mirada determinada tras su máscara, miraba hacia arriba, donde se podían ver algunos rayos del sol de la tarde que se filtraban en Zaun. Eso se había prometido él, teniendo a su hijo en brazos, no iba a dejar que las cosas que lo dañaron a él, hicieran lo mismo con su hijo. No dejaría que nada ni nadie lo lastimara, porque sería él mismo quien los haría pagar con su propia mano.


	2. Un viaje lleno de acontecimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dacyan al fin obtiene el viaje que tanto había deseado y Viktor solo puede esperar que eso no les traiga consecuencias después.
> 
> Y para cierto Piltillo, solo le ocurren cosas malas una detrás de otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para aclarar unas cositas;
> 
> Cualquier persona en el fic que tenga bendis, va a ser mayor de edad. Queremos las cosas legales aquí .w.  
> Así que Ezreal acá va a tener unos 21 años, todo normal.
> 
> Y aquí el link de la canción en el recuerdo de Jayce: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ptk_1Dc2iPY
> 
> Sin nada más, disfruten este cap <3  
> (Y muchas gracias, nunca pensé que este fic iba a tener tanto apoyo <3)

_Adoraba el atardecer sobre Piltover, realmente era su etapa favorita del día._

_El enorme sol que se tornaba un color ámbar precioso, que hacía resplandecer los edificios dorados de la ciudad. Como si fuera una ciudad de oro, que daba su último brillo para después pasar este resplandor a las estrellas y dejarlas brillar. Realmente sentía que era un momento para admirar, pero la razón principal por la que adoraba el atardecer, era porque este era el exacto color de los ojos de Viktor._

_Pasó su mirada del ventanal a su pareja, manteniendo su mirada fija en él mientras terminaban de tocar la melodía. El pelinegro lucía tan concentrado y serio como solía ser, pero ya conocía muy bien a Viktor para poder ver esa suavidad en sus ojos. Estaba feliz y satisfecho en esos momentos, al igual que él. Esos preciosos ojos ámbar, que seguían ligeramente los movimientos de sus dedos en el piano, esos bellos ojos que tantas cosas ocultaban._

_El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que lo miraban y cuando le devolvió la mir ada un poco molesto, él solo sonrió orgulloso y sin ninguna pena. Adoraba a Viktor y a cada parte de él, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Y se sentía increíblemente especial y privilegiado de que solo él pudiera ver ese lado del contrario._

_Terminaron de tocar la canción, él dejó su arco a un lado y apoyó sus manos ligeramente en su instrumento, aun viendo con cariño al mayor._

  
  


_\- ¿Por qué cada vez que terminamos de tocar te me quedas viendo? Tocamos juntos muchas veces, no le veo nada de especial._

_\- Te equivocas con eso -Sonreía ampliamente mientras recostaba su cello en la pared- Estos momentos son muy especiales, cuesta despegarte de tus experimentos._

_\- Lo dices como si tu no pasaras días también trabajando -Soltaba una ligera risa seca y volteaba su rostro-_

_\- La diferencia es que yo si paro para comer -Decía en un tono ligeramente irónico, para después reír un poco también-_

_El castaño se levantó de su silla, dando unos pocos pasos hasta llegar al lado del pelinegro, que seguía aún sentado en el taburete del piano. Se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en el rostro del contrario, para voltearle con suavidad y que quedaran viéndose a los ojos._

  
  
_\- ¿Quieres saber por qué adoro estos momentos tan especiales? -Decía con cariño y una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente el cabello del mayor-_

_\- ¿Porqué? -Contestaba el otro, con un tono algo divertido, pues pensaba que Jayce iba a salir con alguno de sus usuales coqueteos o cumplidos-_

_\- Porque me demuestras tanto, me dices mil cosas sin abrir tu boca -Se acercó un poco más y lo besó con suavidad, disfrutando de la cercanía- Me demuestras cuanto me quieres…_

_El pelinegro solo pudo sonreír, una genuina sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, acercándose para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del menor y así también poder abrazarlo. El castaño gustoso correspondió el abrazo y besó suavemente la cabeza de su pareja._

_\- Eres ridículo Jayce -Contestaba sin ninguna malicia, aún sin despegarse del contrario-_

_\- Pero así te encanto -Reía ligeramente, comenzando a acariciar suavemente la espalda del pelinegro- Te amo Viktor._

_\- También yo -No lo decía en voz alta a menudo, pero sabía que significaba mucho para él- Te amo Jay-_

* * *

¡Pum! Se escuchó una explosión en la lejanía que lo hizo despertar de repente y por lo tanto, caerse de la silla donde se había quedado dormido.

Ese definitivamente no había sido un buen inicio de día, en especial porque al caer golpeó la mesa que tenía en frente e hizo que su cello se moviera de donde lo tenía apoyado y casi cayera al suelo. Al menos pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar el instrumento y así evitar un accidente. Ese cello era demasiado preciado para él como para permitir que le sucediera algo, no sabría qué hacer si se le llegaba a dañar, era irremplazable. Así que mejor evitar más accidentes, se puso de pie y tomó el cello para después ponerlo en su estuche. Había pagado muchísimo por ese estuche, pero valió la pena. Muy bien, ahora que su adorado instrumento no corría peligro, podía concentrarse en otras cosas.

Como el dolor horrible que tenía en el cuello.

Bueno, nadie lo tenía durmiendo en una silla en su… ¿Donde era que estaba? Ah sí, se había venido a su laboratorio de la universidad ayer por la tarde, con la esperanza de aclarar su mente con eso. Claramente no había funcionado y sinceramente, se sentía peor.

¿Por qué creyó que dormiría mejor en su laboratorio de la universidad, en vez de su cómoda cama? Ni siquiera era el mejor de sus laboratorios, pudo irse a su laboratorio principal y allí estaría más cómodo. 

Ah sí, por qué le habían recomendado que un “cambio de escenario le haría bien” y que así podría pensar más claramente. Pues ese cambio no había sido lo suficientemente bueno al parecer. No volvía a hacerle caso a Heimerdinger.

Movió su cuello para los lados y oyó un ligero crujido, que lo hizo soltar un ligero sonido de dolor. Definitivamente no había dormido bien y su cuello pagaría por eso. Aparte de no solo por el dolor había dormido mal, pero ese ya era otro tema que no quería tratar.

Necesitaba regresar a su casa y descansar apropiadamente. Darse un baño, arreglar su cabello, ponerse una ropa cómoda, tomar una taza de té y luego irse a dormir con una suave música de piano de fondo. Un final de día perfecto en su opinion…

NO! Nada de pianos ni de su música. Nada de música en general que eso definitivamente no le estaba ayudando.

Suspiró pesadamente y volteo a ver el estuche de su cello con una mirada algo triste, no podía creer que ni eso estuviera funcionando. Normalmente cuando se sentía frustrado por algo del trabajo o por algún experimento que estuviera realizando, no tenía que hacer más que simplemente tomar su amado cello y comenzar a tocar. Simplemente todo se iba a un segundo plano y luego regresaba con una mente fresca y dispuesto a trabajar en todas esas trabas que lo detenían.

Pero había intentado hacer eso la última semana y ni siquiera podía tocar las piezas bien, y menos la que más le gustaba. Eso era lo que más le dolía del asunto, la canción que tanto adoraba y que tanto significaba para él, no la podía tocar bien. Eso se sentía como una traición a sí mismo, la canción que tanto juró y presumía que nunca olvidaría y que tocaba de memoria, ya no sonaba igual que siempre. Quizá simplemente se había cansado de tocarla y escucharse solo a él mismo, después de todo siempre la tocaba con Viktor y ya no era lo mismo, ya no se sentía igual.

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para recoger sus cosas, nada era lo mismo desde que Viktor se había ido por completo. Primero el incidente de Bliztcrank y después de eso todo comenzó a irse al demonio. Después de eso las veces que veía al pelinegro se habían convertido en muy intermitentes e interacciones muy hostiles, diciendo muy poco. Lo peor había sido hace cinco años, donde Viktor le había robado el cristal y luego él había ido a recuperarlo, destruyendo el laboratorio en su paso.

Aún recordaba el rostro aterrado de Viktor, mirando aterrado como el lugar se caía a pedazos. Y pues, eso claramente no había terminado bien. Lo último que recordaba de ese día, fue el ver como el mayor corría hacia lo que parecía otra habitación del lugar. Realmente no lo recordaba bien, pues el mismo buscaba salir del lugar antes de todo terminara de colapsar. No se arrepentía de haber destruido el lugar, pero si se arrepentía de que la última vez que había visto el rostro de Viktor, tenía esa expresión de miedo en él. Sabía que era mucho pedir, pero si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que vería el rostro de Viktor, hubiera querido que este tuviera una sonrisa. Pero para ese punto ambos habían hecho y se habían dicho demasiadas cosas de las que no podían retractarse, el daño ya estaba hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos se habían atacado, ambos se habían destruido, el volvió a Piltover y Viktor estaba supuestamente muerto. Los informes oficiales nunca encontraron el cuerpo del Zaunita, así que se le dio por muerto. Él sabía que eso era mentira, Viktor era más fuerte que eso, sabía que aún seguía vivo y que eso no lo pudo matar. Igualmente, una vez estuvo recuperado volvió al sitio donde estaba ese almacén a revisar el mismo el lugar. Lo único que logró encontrar fuera de lugar, fue una pequeña habitación (O lo que quedaba de ella), con una pequeña cama y una estantería rota. Quizá ese era el lugar que usaba Viktor para descansar, si es que lo hacía. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido un pequeño robot a medio construir, que con el colapso del edificio se había dañado aún más. Terminó llevándose el pequeño juguete a casa, pensó que algún día podría dárselo a su dueño correcto, pues después de inspeccionarlo mejor, vio que tenía unas palabras grabadas en la parte de atrás. No pudo descifrar todo, pero si se podía entender un nombre. Dacyan.

Y al día de hoy, ese robot seguía en su casa, ya reparado y seguro en su habitación. No es como si él fuera por la calle preguntándole a todos los nombres, pero también admitía que era egoísta y no quería separarse de esa última pieza de Viktor.

Suspiró pesadamente, estar recordando todo eso le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza enorme, como si ya su frustración no fuera suficiente. Terminó de recoger sus cosas, y ya con su martillo en su mano y su cello en su espalda, salió de su laboratorio con la intención de dirigirse a su casa. Aún seguía sin saber qué hacer para quitarse ese bloqueo, pero al menos necesitaba ir a descansar un poco y quizá comer algo. Pero cuando estaba cerrando con seguro, unas voces se acercaban por el pasillo. Lo curioso es que una de las voces era la de un bebe, eso no se escuchaba a menudo en la universidad.

Al voltearse pudo ver a Heimerdinger, a Ezreal y a una bebé muy sonriente los brazos del rubio. Parecía estar muy entretenida con algo que sostenía el Yordle. Ah, eso era lo que se escuchaba, la pequeña hija del rubio.

\- Ezreal, Heimer. Un gusto verlos por aquí –Luego sonrió hacia la pequeña niña- Ah, trajiste a tu hija. Hace mucho que no la veía por la universidad.

Eso lo decía más que nada por cortesía, y la niña no es que fuera fea, admitía que era adorable. Pero no solía llevarse bien con los niños, no le caían bien… Bueno, en general las personas no le caían bien, pero nunca sabía cómo tratar con niños. Hacías una minúscula cosa mal y ya se ponían a llorar. Y los niños tampoco solían quererlo, no aparentaba ser una persona amigable y cualquier niño con un poco de sentido común se daba cuenta de esto. Incluso Amaranthine, que aún todavía solía verla algunas veces con su padre en Piltover, dudaba que le agradara. Al menos ella había aprendido a tratarlo y su padre era buena persona, así que solía ayudarlos cuando Amaranthine tenía problemas en la escuela. Pero su conocimiento de niños paraba ahí, y realmente no tenía deseos de que eso cambiara. Así que esperaba que no quisieran que tomara a la niña en brazos.

\- Nos estamos tomando unas vacaciones de explorar, mientras su madre resuelve unos asuntos en Targón –La niña se volvió a reír, pero se quedó callada cuando su atención pasó al castaño con el martillo- ¿La quieres sostener?

Y antes de que pudiera decir que no, ya el rubio le había entregado a la bebé en brazos y no tuvo más opción que aceptar a la niña. No tenía ni idea de cómo sostener un bebé, así que trató de acomodarla en sus brazos. Pero como había dicho, los niños tampoco lo querían a él, y la niña empezó a llorar cuando vio su rostro.

\- Los niños definitivamente no son lo tuyo –Reía el yordle, al ver como la niña había soltado a llorar cuando el piltillo la sostuvo-

\- Lo siento Jayce, no es culpa tuya. Gemma normalmente es muy alegre, pero le cuesta estar con extraños al principio. –El rubio reia ligeramente por la escena, pero estando ligeramente avergonzado- Solo dame un segundo, necesito ajustar un momento este cargador.

En eso pudo notar un curioso cargador de bebés que llevaba el rubio o que intentaba ponerse, pues le estaba costando eso. Y la bebé seguía llorando en sus brazos, al menos Heimerdinger se compadeció de él y empezó a distraer a la pequeña con el juguete que traía consigo. Eso calmó lo suficiente a la niña como para que al menos dejara de llorar. Y justo a tiempo para que el rubio la volviera a tomar en sus brazos y ponerla en ese cargador.

\- Listo, lo siento mi pequeña gema preciosa –Sonreía y le hacía muecas a su hija para alegrarla y rápidamente esta volvió a sonreír- Lo siento de verdad Jayce, solo tiene que agarrarte confianza, muy pronto estará dándote una hermosa sonrisa. Mi pequeña niña preciosa.

No gracias, no tenía ganas de que le agarrara confianza.

El rubio volvió a hacerle muecas y unas ligeras cosquillas a la bebé y esta soltó una enorme risa. Realmente era adorable y la escena logró sacarle una sonrisa, era muy lindo ver lo mucho que Ezreal quería a su hija. Nadie pensó que el rubio aventurero resultara un padre tan bueno, pero ahí lo tenían con la pequeña. Por un momento se preguntó si él hubiera sido buen padre, pero, de todas maneras, la única persona con la que considero tener una familia, estaba “muerto” y no lo había visto desde hace cinco años.

\- ¿No creen que esto es grandioso? Este cargador es genial, ¡ahora puedo llevar a Gemma a todas partes! A Taric le va a encantar esto.

\- ¿Lo compraste aquí en Piltover? ¿O lo conseguiste en algún viaje? –Puso más atención en el dichoso cargador y si se veía como una prenda curiosa, pero muy bien diseñada- Se ve muy bien hecha.

\- No, eso es lo increíble –Habló el yordle- Ezreal me venía diciendo que se lo dio un Zaunita. Esto sería muy útil para los padres de familia que trabajen.

\- Me reuní con el Zaunita, necesitaba que le ayudara a comprar algunas prendas de ropa, así que me reuní con él en un café –Ezreal sacó un pequeño peluche de un aliplata de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la niña para que se pudiera entretener- Gemma estaba un poco inquieta, así que me ayudó a cargarla y luego fue a su casa a traer el cargador. Este lo usaba con su hijo, ¡pero fue muy amable y se ofreció a hacerme uno a la medida! También se ofreció a hacerle uno a Taric, pero dudo que lo use con lo mucho que adora tener a nuestra pequeña en sus brazos.

\- Eso es curioso, considerando como son los Zaunitas –Soltó un ligero bufido, después de todo lo que había pasado no confiaba en los habitantes de la ciudad de abajo-

\- Vamos Jayce, sabes que hay mucho talento y personas buenas en Zaun –Le regaño ligeramente Heimer-

\- Nah, ese tipo Medes es genial, de hecho, quedé de reunirme con él otra vez. Fue bueno encontrar a alguien más que tenga hijos, definitivamente necesitaba un amigo así. –En eso el rubio miró el reloj que traía en su muñeca y se alarmó un poco- Mi tio me va a matar, ya se me hizo tarde. Los tengo que dejar caballeros, ¡nos vemos luego!

Y con un adorable gesto por parte de la pequeña, el rubio salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de su tío, dejando al Yordle y al castaño solos. Jayce volvió a tomar su martillo con la intención de irse, pero una pregunta del contrario lo volvia a detener.

\- Y dime Jayce, ¿Cómo te ha ido con ese cambio de escenario? Juzgando por tu expresión, no muy bien.

\- Debo admitir que tienes razón, aún sigo bloqueado y sin importar lo que haga, sigo con la misma frustración. No puedo trabajar en ningún laboratorio, no importa si es en este de la universidad o en el de mi casa.

\- Jayce… un cambio de escenario no es irte de un laboratorio a otro -Decía Heimerdinger, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿Haz intentado, de verdad, hacer un cambio de escenario? Sal un poco, disfruta del sol. Comprate algo de ropa o un postre o algo por el estilo.

\- Mataría por un vaso de leche dulce en estos momentos…

\- Vez, entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ve y consigue algo dulce –El Yordle lucia alegre, aunque luego le dedico una sonrisa algo triste al más alto- Sé que no es lo mismo, pero cerca de la plaza Incognia hay una pequeña cafetería que sirve leche dulce y postres muy buenos, deberías probarlos.

\- Lo intentaré. Nos vemos luego Heimer.

Con eso ya por fin tomó sus cosas y se retiró del lugar, directo a su hogar y pensando en esa cafetería durante todo el camino. Dudaba que fuera tan buena como el yordle decía, realmente nunca encontraría alguien que hiciera una leche dulce tan buena como la que hacía Viktor. Pero luego de pensarlo bien un rato, había decido en que si iba a ir.

Iría para probarle a Heimerdinger que esa cafetería no era tan buena como decía, solo por eso. Se haría la idea y con suerte iría a la cafetería en los próximos días.

* * *

Y en esos “próximos días”, el defensor del mañana no había sido el único que decidió salir de su hogar. Pues el heraldo mecánico ya tenía todo listo para el viaje a Piltover y su hijo no parar de pensar que debió de llegar antes ese día. Sin embargo, el mayor no lo estaba pasando tan bien.

Viktor no estaba teniendo un día muy bonito y el movimiento del ascensor no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Se sentía mareado y que su mundo daba vueltas, y sabía que en si no era por el movimiento del ascensor, sino por lo que eso significaba. Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en que el no subía personalmente a Piltover, y en especial habían pasado años desde que no subía con su rostro descubierto a la ciudad del progreso. Bien, ir con una bufanda enorme y gafas no era exactamente llevar su rostro descubierto, pero era mucho más de lo que solía mostrar. Ni siquiera en Zaun se quitaba su máscara, solo su hijo lograba verlo sin ella en casa. No que eso significara que anduviera sin ella, la llevaba en un pequeño bolso que había llevado con él. Cualquier emergencia, se ponía su máscara, tomaba a Dacyan y volvían corriendo a Zaun.

Y hablando de su hijo, desearía tener el mismo entusiasmo que tenía el niño en esos instantes. Saltando para ver por fuera del enorme ascensor hidráulico, corriendo ligeramente por el lugar, evitando a las personas, pero claramente emocionado por ese viaje. De verdad le gustaría poder estar al menos con un cuarto de la felicidad de su niño.

\- Dacyan, ¿Podrías parar por favor de correr? –Volvía a ver a su hijo, con ligera molestía. No era nada contra su pequeño, pero estaba realmente estresado por el viaje-

\- Lo siento mamá –El niño se calmó un poco y regresó al lado de su madre, pero aún no paraba de intentar ver todo a su alrededor- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Blitzcrank!

El niño entusiasmadamente, movía su brazo para saludar al golem que había logrado seguirlos durante un momento. El golem también saludaba con su mano y podía jurar que también estaba riendo. Luego de unos segundos, Ekko apareció junto al Golem y también empezó a despedirlos con una sonrisa y sus pulgares arriba, haciendo reír a Dacyan.

Esa risa le recordó por qué hacia todo eso, valía la pena ver a su hijo tan contento, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así de emocionado o feliz. Si tenía esta oportunidad de que su hijo disfrutara y riera como un niño normal, debía sacarle todo el provecho del mundo. Agradecía haber tenido ayuda para eso y apoyo, incluso si Ekko no fuera partidario de Piltover, era bonito ver lo feliz que estaba por su hijo.

Sonrió bajo su bufanda y levantó su mano para despedirse también de su golem y del joven Zaunita, aunque claro, menos efusivo que su hijo.

\- Dacyan, lo siento si me ves tenso, sabes que no estoy molesto contigo –Suspiró suavemente, volteando a ver al niño- Aún así, espero que sigas las reglas que te dije.

\- Debo comportarme, debo darte la mano, no correr muy lejos y… –Sonreía alegre, acordándose de la última cosa- Ah, y si veo alguien con un martillo enorme, debo decirte y debemos irnos.

\- Bien, recuerdas todo.

Extendió su mano hacía el niño y este la tomó obedientemente, luego ambos voltearon hacía las grades ventanas de vidrio para ver como los edificios iban pasando y el paisaje iba cambiando.

El niño pelinegro iba disfrutando de todos los cambios, de todos los diferentes edificios y de cómo la luz iba siendo cada vez más visible, ya no era ese paisaje gris y verde de Zaun.

Dacyan iba sin alguna preocupación en el mundo, pero Viktor iba pensando en mil cosas. ¿Acaso sus “disfraces estarían bien? Si, se veían como ropa Piltilla normal. El contacto Piltillo de Ekko había resultado ser muy eficiente y había conseguido la ropa que ocupaba para su hijo. El rubio había sido un poco… insistente y había pactado una reunión de la que no tuvo tiempo de retractarse, pero al final no había sido algo malo. Seguramente el único inconveniente con la ropa, era que había tenido que usar una vieja chaqueta de Jayce, que aún le quedaba grande. Pero era una chaqueta vieja, que Jayce solía usar cuando estaban en la universidad, así que nadie en su sano juicio reconocería eso. Aparte de eso, también tenía puestos guantes que ocultarían cualquier modificación en su brazo izquierdo. Parecía un Piltillo germofobo o con graves alergias, perfecto.

\- Dacyan, sabes que tendremos que volver a pie, así que por favor ten cuidado a la hora de caminar –Suspiró suavemente y apretó ligeramente la mano de su hijo- No quiero que te lastimes y no tengo todas las herramientas necesarias en mi bolso para hacer una reparación.

\- Me comportaré, lo prometo. –Luego el niño se quedó callado un momento y se volvió hacia su madre- Mamá, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Falta mucho? ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Viktor no pudo evitar soltar una risa, muy pequeña, pero rio de todas maneras, ante la actitud tan propia de un niño que estaba teniendo Dacyan. Realmente ese viaje había sido una buena decisión, por fin su pequeño niño de ojos relucientes podría ser un niño común y corriente.

Y justo a tiempo, la voz del conductor sonó por todo el ascensor.

\- Si, ya estamos aquí –Se separaron del ventanal y se dirigieron hacia la salida, saliendo apenas las puertas estuvieron abiertas- Bienvenido a Piltover Dacyan.

El niño estaba que no cabía de la emoción, no paraba de sonreír y tan solo habían dado dos pasos en la ciudad del progreso. Todo era realmente dorado y brillante, los edificios se veían mucho más lujosos que en Zaun, pero eso era obvio y de esperarse. Las personas se veían tan diferente de las personas en Zaun, si tenían sus máquinas e invenciones hextech, pero no se veía a prácticamente nadie con modificaciones corporales, no eran nada como las personas en su ciudad natal. Se preguntó si esa era la norma en Zaun, si era una regla que todos debían tener modificaciones. Su madre las tenía, sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo eran casi completamente mecánicas, pero él se veía bien.

\- Mamá, las personas son muy diferentes a las de Zaun… No tienen tanto metal –Decía mientras empezaban a caminar hacia un área más abierta, pero la atención del niño se fue hacia un grupo de personas que hablaban algo extraño- Mamá, ¿Qué están hablando esas personas? ¿No son de aquí cierto?

\- No, están hablando un dialecto de Jonia, si no me equivoco. El comercio es muy importante aquí en Piltover, es normal ver a personas de otros lugares aquí –Trató de poner un poco de atención mientras iban pasando, si, creía que era algún idioma de Jonia- ¿Te interesaría aprender a hablar Joniano? Puedo buscar a alguien que te enseñe.

\- No, así estoy bien. Prefiero terminar de aprender a hablar demaciano –Volvió a poner su atención en el camino y en las tiendas por las que iban pasando- Y no me gustan los profesores particulares, prefiero que me enseñes tú.

Realmente le gustaba que su madre le enseñara, era buen profesor y así pasaba más tiempo con él. Además, sentía que era una de las pocas personas que de verdad le tenían paciencia y no se enojaban cuando este terminaba las cosas rápido y se distraía con cosas que le interesaban más. Por dentro se preguntaba si su padre le tendría esa paciencia, si se sentaría a enseñarle cosas y a hacer cosas juntos. Si lo llegaría a querer… esperaba que así fuera.

\- Dacyan, ¿Quieres algo de comer o quieres seguir recorriendo la ciudad?

\- ¿Ah? –Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a estar entusiasmado- ¿Pueden ser las dos cosas?

\- Claro –Decía suavemente- Entonces sigamos recorriendo el lugar y de paso buscamos un lugar donde comer.

Y por un rato, lucían como una familia normal, saliendo un día a pasear como todos los demás. El pequeño niño sonreía entusiasmado y señalaba cada cosa en su paso, de vez en cuando se separaba un poco para ver algo en la vitrina de una tienda, mientras que su madre solo sonreía y le dejaba disfrutar el día. Bueno, Viktor exactamente no estaba sonriendo, pero la felicidad de su hijo si le hacia estar tranquilo y más relajado, que para estar en Piltover a plena vista, eso era mucho. En un momento también comenzó a disfrutar estar ahí, respondiendo con gusto todas las preguntas de su hijo. Le recordó un poco a su infancia, cuando solía salir a pasear con sus padres y también les solía hacer algunas preguntas, aunque no tantas como Dacyan. Definitivamente ese entusiasmo no lo había sacado de parte de su familia, eso había sido por parte de Jayce. Si no recordaba mal, el castaño una vez le había dicho que él solía volver locos a sus padres de tanto que los molestaba. Sonrió internamente al imaginarse a su hijo volviendo loco a Jayce, se lo hubiera merecido.

Eventualmente llegaron a un pequeño parque, donde había algunas estatuas y varios juegos para niños. Y claro, con niños jugando allí. El niño pelinegro volteo a ver cómo era esperado y su atención se volvió completamente allí. Se le veía con un brillo en los ojos, pero también con algo de nerviosismo, que hizo sentirse culpable al mayor.

Sabía que la vida de Dacyan no era normal, incluso no era normal para un niño de Zaun, y este se había perdido de muchas experiencias. Su hijo era un niño muy brillante, siempre quería aprender más y eso era algo en lo que él podía ayudarle, pero no podía ayudarle en darle la vida normal que él tanto quiera que tuviera. Nunca había sido una persona muy sociable, le costaba hacer amistades y más después del incidente de Blitzcrank y su pelea con Jayce. Si bien no solía estar mucho en la luz, llamando la atención, se había esparcido cierta reputación sobre el en Zaun. Y claro con eso, le daba una razón más a los niños para que no quisieran estar con Dacyan. Realmente apreciaba a Naph por eso, si bien la forma de cómo se habían conocido había sido algo inusual, él había sido capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias y se había convertido en alguien preciado para su familia.

Pero constantemente se preguntaba si la forma en que estaba criando a Dacyan le afectaría en el futuro a la hora de hacer amigos o interactuar en general con las demás personas. Pero… Ahora tenía una oportunidad, ¿No? Ahí nadie sabía quiénes eran y Dacyan podía interactuar con esos niños como el quisiera.

\- ¿Quieres ir a jugar allí?

\- ¿Puedo? –Decía sorprendido, tratando de no sonar muy esperanzado- ¿No íbamos a ir a comer?

\- Podemos comer más tarde, puedes quedarte a jugar un rato –Caminaron hasta una banca cercana que estuviera libre, donde el mayor se sentó- Yo estaré aquí, solo no te alejes mucho.

El pequeño niño dudo por un momento, pero luego le dio una enorme sonrisa a su madre y se fue hacía los juegos, buscando que jugar o algo que hacer, con suerte haría un amigo. Al pricipio no sabía para donde irse, pero notó a un niño castaño que jugaba con un pequeño perro robotico, se veía amigable, así que tomó valor y se acercó a hablarle.

Para increíble alivio de Viktor, el niño reaccionó bien y ambos se pusieron a jugar, su hijo parecía muy interesado en el juguete del niño. No pudo evitar suspirar del alivio, Dacyan seguía bien y parecía llevarse bien con el niño, no podía oír lo que estaban hablando desde esa distancia, pero parecía que se llevaban bien. Le alegraba lo bien que le estaba yendo y por fin pudo sentir que podía bajar un poco la guardia. Era muy extraño que al estar en Piltover, se pudiera sentir relajado.

Sin saber que el peligro estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba, ya que el día que habían escogido para su viaje a Piltover, cierto Defensor también lo había escogido para salir y tratar de despejar su cabeza. Sin embargo, el defensor del mañana no lo estaba pasando tan bien como el heraldo y su pequeño.

El Piltillo ese día había tenido una mañana, quizá peor de lo normal, no andaba de buen humor y su trabajo sufría por eso. Quizá tuviera que ver que pronto sería el día del progreso, o, el día que había conocido a Viktor. Quizá por eso se estaba sintiendo más frustrado y molesto que de costumbre. Llegó al punto de que sus empleadores en el Clan Giopara le dijeron que se tomara unos días libres, igual sus piezas para el día del progreso ya estaban listas, entonces no tenía mucha presión en ese aspecto. Así que se había tomado el día libre, se fue a refrescar a su casa y se fue a la dichosa cafetería que le había dicho Heimerdinger.

Donde ahora estaba más molesto, pues como se lo esperaba, la leche dulce no sabía ni parecida a la que Viktor solía hacer. Era exageradamente dulce, la detestó. Pero era demasiado terco como para desperdiciar su día libre, así que se quedó en la cafetería. Ahora con una taza de café negro y un periódico en su mano, como si eso fuera a desaparecer su mal humor mágicamente. Como si su fuerza de voluntad fuera suficiente para poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya ni tenía ganas de probar los postres, solo terminaría de leer y se iría de allí.

En un momento, cuando bajó el periódico para tomar la taza de café, su vista se dirigió al frente y pudo ver en la distancia unos niños jugando, parecían estarse divirtiendo con un perro de juguete, se estaban riendo bastante, lo suficiente para que se escuchara desde donde estaba.

Un niño castaño, un niño pelinegro y… ¿acaso esa era Amaranthine? Parece que hizo amigos nuevos. Lindo. Suspiró pesadamente antes de beber más café, por un momento quiso tener las mismas preocupaciones que un niño.

Y es que los niños, en especial ese grupito que se había hecho, la estaban pasando realmente bien. Era muy reconfortante para Viktor que su hijo se estuviera desarrollando tan bien con otros niños, pensó que por pasar tanto tiempo con él iba a tener problemas con eso. Realmente el verlo interactuar y jugar tan bien, le dio el extra de relajación que necesitaba. Sacó un pequeño libro que traía en su bolso y se dedicó a leerlo mientras vigilaba a Dacyan. Aún debía de tener cuidado, pero debía dejarlo hacer sus cosas por el mismo y darle más libertad. Que realmente le estaba costando, pero estaba haciendo su esfuerzo.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que vio que un hombre, enorme, se les acercaba a los niños. Tenía una sonrisa amable, pero aun así no podía confiar y rápidamente se acercó él también a donde estaban.

\- Dacyan, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó primero a su hijo, preocupado-

\- Sí, estoy bien –Decía como si nada y señaló al niño- Hice un amigo, su nombre es Luxius. Y él es su madre.

Oh, está bien. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, no era un extraño, solo era la madre del otro niño.

\- ¿Y yo que? –Decía la niña rubia, ligeramente molesta-

\- También –Rio suavemente el niño- Ella es Amaranthine.

\- Mi papá está trabajando en su taller –Decía sonriendo la niña, señalando una tienda cercana. captando la preocupación del adulto-

En ese momento, el hombre castaño que se les había acercado se hizo notar al reir también. Se agachó para darle unas galletas al niño castaño, que compartió con los otros dos y estos siguieron jugando. Luego se acercó al mayor para iniciar conversación.

\- Lo siento si me vi raro, me fui por un momento a comprarle unas galletas a mi hijo y cuando regresé estaba jugando –Volvió a reír ligeramente y extendió su mano para saludar formalmente al hombre- Soy Garen, un gusto.

\- V-Viktor… -Le dio la mano en forma de saludo también y luego suspiró suavemente- No, le pido disculpas también. Puedo ser algo… histérico, con lo que respecta a mi hijo. Y no solemos venir mucho a Piltover, así que debo admitir que estoy algo nervioso.

No vio mucho daño en decirle su nombre al contrario, pues realmente no lucía como alguien de Piltover o alguien que pudiera conocer a Jayce. Ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba que Jayce siquiera tuviera amigos así. El hombre se veía muy amable. su acento no era del lugar así que suponía que era un turista o se había mudado a Piltover recientemente.

\- No te preocupes, todos los padres y madres somos así con nuestros niños –De dio una palmada en el hombro al pelinegro, que hizo que se tambaleara un poco hacia adelante. Ese hombre era muy fuerte- Yo también era así cuando me mude a Piltover.

Entonces tenía razón, el hombre no era de Piltover.

\- Tiene sentido, su acento no es de Piltover –Decía ya más tranquilo, volteando a ver a los niños- ¿Usted es de Demacia?

\- Sí, yo nací allí –Por suerte el joven no se había enfadado y rió con su pregunta- ¿Y usted es de aquí? Porque su acento es algo diferente también.

\- Algo así, soy de Zaun. –Pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa del contrario y fue rápido de corregirlo- Del entresuelo, no del nivel de paseo.

\- Por un momento me preocupé –Decía aliviado y sonriendo. Era una persona normal después de todo- Por un segundo pensé que serías como las personas de Bluewind, he visto Zaunitas que actúan así.

\- Créeme que no hay nada que deteste más que las personas así –Y sí que lo hacía-

\- ¿Te parece si nos vamos a sentar y seguimos hablando? Luxius me ha tenido haciendo recados todo el día –Decía señalando la banca en la que había estado sentado-

\- Me parece bien.

Accedio con gusto y ambos se fueron a sentar de nuevo, siguiendo compartiendo conversación y detalles. Un acto que fue demasiado refrescante para el pelinegro. Siempre se había burlado de la habilidad nula de Jayce para hacer amigos, pero él no era muy diferente. Y quizá pasar tanto tiempo metido en su laboratorio no era tan buena idea. Pero ahora tener a alguien con quien hablar y que tuvieran cosas en común, ciertamente era muy refrescante. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablaba así con alguien. Era bueno poder discutir sobre su hijo con alguien que pasó por una situación parecida, que también tenía hijos. Quizá podrían llegar a hacerse amigos.

Los niños al menos, ya lo habían hecho.

Dacyan estaba encantado de cómo había resultado ese día, nunca se había esperado que Piltover fuera tan divertido. Aún adoraba Zaun, con todas y sus extraños paisajes, pero también estaba encantado con Piltover. Había podido ver tantas cosas y hasta pudo conocer a más niños, fue genial. Lo único que le faltaba para que el día fuera perfecto, hubiera sido tener a su padre. Hubiera sido… lindo, realmente esperaba conocerlo algún día. Pero por el momento, su día iba genial y no se podía quejar.

Pero claro, algo tenía que salir mal.

De tan bien que se la estaba pasando con Luxius y Amaranthine, se olvidó de la advertencia de su madre de que no debía correr mucho o los aparatos que le ayudaban a caminar se romperían. Así mientras estaban jugando, correteando por el parque (Aunque no podían ir muy lejos o sus padres los regañarían), se cayó al suelo. En un principio esto no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente se pondría de pie y seguiría normal, pero al intentar hacer eso se dio cuenta de que una pieza se había roto y se salió de su lugar. Su madre lo iba a matar. Por suerte no lo vio caerse y pudo caminar lentamente hasta una banca, donde su madre no notaría nada fuera de lo normal. Pronto los dos niños se percataron de su ausencia y corrieron a ver que le pasaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el niño castaño, preocupado por su nuevo amigo- ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá?

\- ¡No! –Se apresuró a decir- Si mamá se entera de que me lastimé, no me dejará regresar a Piltover. No sé qué hacer…

Pero justamente, a la niña rubia se le ocurrió que hacer. La respuesta viniendo en forma de un amargado Piltillo saliendo de una cafetería. Ya se había hartado de estar en la cafetería, había probado lo suficiente como para decirle a Heimer que se equivocaba y ahora se largaría a su casa para, muy posiblemente, seguir amargado.

\- ¡Yo sí! Ya regreso, ¡no se muevan!

La niña se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo antes de que pudiera perder de vista al defensor, rápidamente aferrándose a su pierna.

\- ¡Jayce, Jayce! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

\- ¿Qué- Por poco el mayor suelta una patada, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que era Amaranthine. Esa niña aparecía en los peores momentos- Niña, no es un buen momento. Suéltame, necesito irme.

\- Por favor Jayce –Rogaba la niña, sin separarse del mayor– Mi amigo se cayó y se estropeó la pierna, su mamá no lo dejará volver a Piltover si ve que se lastimó.

\- Bien, así aprende a no ser tan torpe –Al final se cansó y apartó a la niña, pero parecía que tenía garras– Amaranthine, en serio no estoy de humor para esto. No tengo tiempo para andar arreglando la vida de las personas niña.

\- Tú me habías dicho que puedes reparar cualquier cosa –Decía seria la niña- Entonces repara la pierna de mi amigo. Por favor, te daré lo que quieras.

\- No tienes nada que yo quiera –El mayor suspiró y por fin la separó de su pierna- ¿Si voy me dejaras volver a casa en paz?

\- ¡Claro! –Decía sonriente la niña, para luego tomar la mano del mayor y comenzar a caminar-

No tardaron mucho y llegaron a donde estaban los otros niños, Dacyan aun sosteniendo su pierna y Luxius hacía un tipo de “guardia” vigilando que la madre de su amigo no viniera, por suerte su propia mamá lo estaba entreteniendo.

Ambos niños se sorprendieron al ver al hombre llegar con la niña, uno porque había escuchado rumores del Defensor del Mañana y el otro por una razón completamente diferente.

El pelinegro quedó mudo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ese era… tenía que serlo. Se veía igual que su foto, solo que más viejo y cansado. Ahora si su madre lo mataría, ¿Él era el que lo iba a ayudar?

\- Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema? –Decía cansado al llegar con la niña-

\- Algo se rompió en su pierna –Contestaba el castaño-

En eso el mayor se agachó para poder ver el problema y tomó en sus manos la pierna del pelinegro. Aunque una mirada de… enojo se hizo presente en su rostro al ver las piernas del niño.

\- ¿Tan pequeño y ya tienes amplificaciones? ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando tus padres? –Sacó un pequeño llavero de su bolsillo, que era una herramienta múltiple y comenzó a trabajar en la pieza rota-

\- ¡No son amplificaciones! Mamá no permite eso, dice que tengo que ser mayor para poder decidir eso… –Se enojó un poco, no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de su mamá– Solo son apoyos, mis piernas son débiles y no camino bien… ¡Pero pronto podré dejarlas! Mamá dice que podré caminar solo si sigo con los ejercicios.

\- No te pedí que me contaras tu vida –No despegaba su vista del mecanismo, terminando los arreglos- ¿Quién hizo esto?

\- Mi mamá.

\- Bien –Guardó su herramienta y se puso de pie- Dile que se aflojó una tuerca y tuve que reemplazar un tornillo. Debería estar bien, pero si ella hizo los mecanismos, que los revise igual.

\- Él.

\- No me interesa –Suspiró, ya quería irse- Que te revise los aparatos de tus piernas.

\- Vaya, usted es tan grosero y arrogante como dijo mamá –Decía el niño, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Muchas gracias señor Jayce. Adiós Amaranthine.

Con eso el niño se fue hacía donde su mamá, ya debía de estar muy preocupado y no quería ponerlo de malas. Ya tenía más razones de querer volver a Piltover, aparte de sus amigos. Quizá podrían regresar para el día del progreso, estaba entusiasmado por las posibilidades.

\- Yo también me voy, no quiero que me regañe mi mamá. –El castaño dio una pequeña reverencia- Adiós señor. Adiós Amaranthine, nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Adiós Luxius! –La niña se despedía con la mano cuando de repente se acordó de algo y le gritó a su amigo- ¡Despídete de Dacyan por mí!

El castaño mayor había comenzado a irse, cuando escuchó a la niña gritar ese nombre. Lo hizo detenerse, había estado pensando en ese nombre y justo había tenido ese robot en sus manos en la mañana. Se devolvió a donde estaba la niña, antes de que esta pudiera irse.

\- Niña, ¿Cómo fue que llamaste a ese niño?

\- ¿Luxius?

\- No –Dijo algo frustrado- El pelinegro.

\- Ah, Dacyan –Movió su cabeza un poco, algo confundida– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

\- ¿Con quién andaba? ¿Cómo es su madre?

La niña pasó de estar confundida a hacer una cara de desconfianza y algo de decepción. Primero el niño que sonreía ante su actitud y ahora Amaranthine salía con esto. ¿Qué les pasaba a los niños últimamente?

\- ¡No te voy a decir! –La niña comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de su padre- Eres raro y estás muy solo Jayce.

\- ¡Amaranthine! Necesito saber, solo dímelo y te dejaré en paz.

\- Nop! Además, ¿No dijiste que yo no tenía nada que quisieras? –Respondía la niña con una sonrisa divertida, apresurándose a llegar donde su padre-

Por todos los dioses, los niños lo iban a volver loco últimamente. Estaba mejor en su laboratorio. Bien, la última opción que le quedaba era seguir la dirección por donde se habían ido los niños.

Así que rápidamente se encaminó por donde los había visto correr, pero al llegar al solo vio al niño castaño y a un hombre mayor con él, mirándolo raro. Genial, ya se habían ido.

Ahora si no tuvo más opción que regresar a su casa, ahora con la identidad de ese niño golpeando el interior de su cabeza. Al pasar por la plaza, se detuvo a ver el Incognio de Zindelo y a pensar un poco. ¿Acaso sería el Dacyan que él pensaba? ¿Realmente ese niño estaba relacionado con Viktor? ¿Quería saber la respuesta de eso? Dependiendo de la respuesta… no. Era egoísta y no quería pensar en que uno de los posibles resultados fuera verdad.

Necesitaba averiguarlo, pero por ahora no podía hacer mucho. Buscaría que información le podía sacar a Amaranthine después. Suspiró pesadamente y por fin se dispuso a realmente irse a su casa.

Pero al voltearse, vio la respuesta a todos sus actuales problemas.

El niño pelinegro, Dacyan, caminaba a lo lejos junto con alguien. Su madre, suponía. No dudó en seguirlos, pero ya iban muy lejos. Se estaban alejando camino a Zaun, o al menos eso creía. Se detuvo completamente cuando logró reconocer esa chaqueta. Posiblemente estuviera muy cansado, pero podía jurar que esa chaqueta era suya, la había perdido hace años. Pero no logró verle el rostro al adulto y ya se habían alejado mucho, se le habían perdido de vista.

Ahora si por fin se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

Necesitaba revisar unos álbumes de fotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció? :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado uwu <3
> 
> Dos cositas; Se que Garen esté en Piltover no tiene mucho sentido, pero me hice ideas raras en mi cabeza y ya no quiero echarlas atras XD  
> Pero creanme, si hay una razon por la que Garen está en Piltover, pero me daban ganas de explicralo en un pequeño one shot por aparte (?( para no hacer mucho tumulto aquí, pero ustedes me dicen que prefieren.  
> Also, no, la ship no es con Katarina. Me gusta más otra ship con Garen ;w;
> 
> Y lo segundo, es que duré un poco más ya que estaba traduciendo el fic a ingles, para que esté en ambos idiomas. Posiblemente publiqye la version en ingles apenas termine de publicar este cap aquí.
> 
> Y ya de ultimo un pequeñito aviso. Para el tercer capitulo si voy a durar más en sacarlo, porque ahorita ando tratando sacar piezas del evento de Bestias lunares. Y voy algo retrasada, así que necesito jugar mucho ;--;
> 
> IMPORTANTE: El nombre que Viktor usó con Ezreal en vez de su nombre real, no me pertenece. El nombre o sobrenombre, fue originalmente usado en "What happens twice, happens thrice" de Jock_Casual.
> 
> Si hay algún problema, lo quitaré sin problemas. Es que me estaba re leyendo ese fic (Adoro demasiado ese fic <3) cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo y el nombre se me quedó pegado.
> 
> Ahora si, espero que hayan disfrutado y si lo hicieron, dejenme algún comentario para saber si les gustó. Se les quiere <3 <3 <3


	3. Un día del progreso donde los recuerdos vuelven a la vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Jayce está tocando: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1C9kpMV2e8
> 
> Espero que disfruten el fic uwu

Viktor sabía muy bien que el venir a Piltóver había sido una mala idea, es que nada bueno le podía traer el volver tanto a esa ciudad. Sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a encontrar en una situación como la actual. En un café demasiado público, con un rubio que hablaba demasiado y él tratando de ocultarse en la enorme chaqueta de Jayce. En esos momentos si agradeció traerla, le daba algo de confort y realmente podía ocultarse un poco si se encogía ligeramente. Al menos su hijo se la estaba pasando bien y solo comía su trozo de pastel sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. De vez en cuando le pasaba pequeños trozos de frutas a la bebé del rubio, que estaba en una silla a su lado. Bueno, debía admitir que eso era adorable, le hacía querer sonreír.

Y eso era otro de los problemas que tenía, sus emociones estaban por todos lados y le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse calmado. Normalmente era tan sencillo como añadir sus modificaciones y estaría en su estado normal, donde tenía todo bajo control y su estado de ánimo no le afectaba en lo absoluto y podía efectuar todo con lógica para que nada le saliera mal.

Pero tenía un ligero problema… su hijo. A su hijo no le agradaba que él hiciera ciertas modificaciones en su cuerpo, realmente las odiaba y se lo hacía saber. El niño podía ver el adentro de su brazo sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, incluso preguntaba por lo que hacía en el procedimiento, pero no lo veía sonreír por dos días y ya le daba un ataque de histeria.

 _“Has estado sonriendo más… aunque sea un poco… así que por eso las escondí” “Y es agradable no hablarle a una pared”_ Fue la respuesta que le había dado su hijo cuando buscó por todo su laboratorio y no lograba encontrar sus amplificaciones temporales. No pudo hacer más, pues su hijo tenía la especial habilidad de esconder cosas en lugares donde nunca lograba encontrarlas. ¿Cómo su hijo conocía mejor su casa que él mismo? No lo entendía.

\- Oh, tenemos que volver a reunirnos cuando Taric venga, tienes que conocerlo –Decía alegre el rubio, después de darle una cucharada de flan a su hija- Es realmente agradable, se preocupa mucho por todos. Es muy apuesto, pero eh, que ya es mío –Decía riendo y bromeando-

\- No te preocupes, pero no… no creo que pueda. No suelo salir de Zaun, prefiero quedarme en casa. Hay… menos bullicio allí –Podía parecer un niño, pero había pedido lo mismo que el rubio había pedido para su hija. Flan de leche. Disfrutaba de su sabor sencillo-

\- Vamos, disfruta un poco la vida. No puedes quedarte en casa toda la vida –El rubio comió un poco de su pedazo de pastel y puso una cara de emoción- Bien, ¿Qué tal si no sales tanto? Podría llevarte a dar un tour de la universidad, mi tío trabaja ahí.

Definitivamente no.

\- Oh, ¿Qué te parece el día del progreso? ¿Ustedes piensan asistir?

Bien, eso era más aceptable pero aun así no era algo que quisiera discutir. Ya que-

\- ¡¿Vamos a venir al día del progreso?! –Exclamo Dacyan muy emocionado, casi soltando su cuchara-

Justamente por eso. No quería mencionarle el tema a su hijo porque sabía que le rogaría por venir y realmente no quería tener que hacerlo. ¿Acaso alguien le habrá dicho a Ezreal que hablaba demasiado?

\- ¡Ves! Tu hijo quiere venir, ahora tienes que traerlo –Decía sonriendo y le levantaba un pulgar a Dacyan- Vamos, dile a tu mamá que te traiga. Yo les haré de guía personal, ¿Qué les parece?

\- ¡Maaaaa porfa porfa! –Decía su hijo emocionado, saltando un poco en la silla. Hasta la bebé contribuyo al momento y soltó una pequeña risa- ¡La pequeña Gemma está de acuerdo!

\- Dacyan, basta –Dijo algo serio- Y no, yo no creo que-

\- ¿Viktor? ¿Eres tú? –Decía el castaño que recién se aparecía por el lugar-

\- ¡Dacyan!

\- ¡Luxius!

El mundo lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso.

No era suficiente con Ezreal, tenía que aparecer Garen ahí. De todos los lugares en Piltóver apareció en la misma cafetería en la que estaban. Necesitaba más té para sobrevivir a eso.

Y acaso… ¿No había visto esa escena en otro lugar?

\- Ah, ¿Es amigo tuyo? –Sonreía el rubio, pero después se quedó algo extrañado- Espera, ¿No te llamabas Medes?

\- No, mi nombre es Viktor… -Decía suspirando y tomando un gran sorbo del té- No sabía quién eras cuando nos conocimos así de debía ser cuidadoso.

\- ¡No es nada! Entiendo perfectamente lo del sobrenombre –Decía animado y luego se volvió hacía el castaño- Ven, ¡únanse! Los amigos de Med… Viktor son mis amigos.

\- Gracias, espero no estar incomodando –Sonreía amable el castaño y junto con sus hijos trajeron otras sillas para sentarse también en la mesa- Ellos son mis hijos Daren, el mayor, y Luxius, el menor.

\- Un gusto conocerlos –Decían ambos niños, pero uno con un tono más serio que él otro-

\- El gusto es mío. Y ella es mi pequeña Gemma –Decía sonriendo el rubio, señalando a la niña. Pero luego se volvió hacia el castaño mayor- ¿Tu eres de aquí? Puedo jurar que te vi en algún lado…

\- Es extraño… puedo jurar que yo también te he visto en… -De repente una mirada seria se hizo presente en el rostro del demaciano- ¿Jarro Plumaluz?

\- N-No sé de quién me estás hablando –Decía riendo nervioso el rubio, tratando de evitar la pregunta- En fin, ¿Eres amigo de Viktor no? Quizá tú puedas ayudarme a convencerlo de que venga al festival que hacen el día del progreso.

\- ¿No vas a venir? –Dijo genuinamente sorprendido Garen- Luxius y Daren siempre se lo pasan muy bien en el festival, seguro tu hijo se la pasa muy bien también.

\- Realmente no quisiera encontrarme a… ciertas personas. No le agrado a ciertas personas con influencia de Piltóver –Decía serio, tratando de ocultarse en su té-

\- ¿Y crees que los iba a llevar con esos aburridos de la parte alta? ¡Jamás! La diversión está en las partes bajas –Tenia una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa en su rostro, utilizando sus manos para apoyar su cabeza por detrás- Las cosas más divertidas se hacen en los barrios más bajos, pero ahora soy hombre responsable y padre de una niña hermosa, así que estuve pensando en celebrar como solía hacerlo con mi tío de niño. Íbamos a comer a un restaurante o hacíamos un picnic y luego veíamos el desfile. ¿Qué les parece?

\- Realmente suena como algo divertido… A mí me agrada la idea. ¿Qué te parece Viktor?

\- No, realmente no pienso que- Podía ver que la mirada de su hijo se entristecía cada vez más, hasta que el hijo mayor de Garen le interrumpió-

\- Si lo que le preocupa son las personas ricas de Piltóver, los clanes mercantes siempre tienen un show antes del desfile. No bajaran a la parte sur hasta la noche –Decía el niño, sin despegar su vista del menú-

Pues… tenía razón. Pero que niño tan peculiar, parecía muy maduro para su edad. Le agradaba.

\- Supongo que sí es en las condiciones que dices… estaría bien –Suspiró suavemente y se acomodó la bufanda- ¿Pero les molestaría hacer un picnic?

\- Confía en mí, no saldrá nada malo –Decía confiado y satisfecho- Y por mi está bien, será una linda actividad. Ah, ¡Justo como lo solía hacer mi tío! Lástima que Taric no esté aquí, pero para el próximo año hay que repetirlo con él.

\- Espera, ¿Dijiste Taric? ¿Conoces a Taric? –Decía sorprendido el Demaciano-

\- Sí, es mi pareja y la mamá de esta hermosa bebé –De nuevo le hacía pucheros graciosos a su hija para que se riera- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

\- Entrenamos juntos, hace años que no lo veo. ¿Va a venir aquí a Piltóver? –Exclamaba emocionado-

Y con eso los otros adultos entraron en una conversación amigable y sin querer también le dieron tiempo al pelinegro de que se pudiera calmar y ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. Pero eso no pasó hasta que se tomó por completo otra taza de té- Quizá más. Ah, un mal hábito que no había podido quietarse de su tiempo de universidad, tomaba té cuando estaba nervioso y más si no podía recurrir a sus modificaciones.

Pero en esos momentos no debía de pensar en él, debía pensar en su hijo. Y le había dolido mucho la mirada que le había dado antes de que el hijo de Garen lo interrumpiera. ¿Realmente esto significaba tanto para él? Si era así no le quería quitar esa oportunidad.

Y si se ponía a recordar, él realmente disfrutaba los festivales del día del progreso a los que iba con Jayce. Terminaban comprando muchos dulces y quedaban con dolor de estómago al final del día, pero reían y disfrutaban muchísimo.

Dacyan tenía derecho a vivir algo así, no podía negarle eso. Quería verlo divertirse con sus amigos y que pasara un buen día. Sonrió bajo su bufanda y suspiró suavemente, nunca tuvo opción.

Y quizá en el fondo eso sería bueno para él también, sería bueno revivir esos recuerdos y tal vez fingir por un momento que el Piltillo estaba a su lado, riendo como en los viejos tiempos. Realmente extrañaba eso… lo extrañaba a él.

…

…

Venir a Piltóver realmente le estaba afectando su cabeza.

* * *

Y en otra parte de Piltóver, alguien no buscaba hacer nuevos recuerdos, buscaba lo contrario. Estaba tratando de encontrar viejos recuerdos.

Para ser más específico, fotografías.

Pero… como que últimamente no le salían las cosas bien.

No había podido parar de pensar en aquel niño y su bendita chaqueta, que esperaba que si fuera su chaqueta. Es que estaba seguro, tenía que estarlo, él nunca se equivocaba. Bueno, se equivocaba muy, pero muy pocas veces. ¡Y estaba seguro que no se equivocaba en esto! Pero no había logrado volver a ver a ese niño ni al que suponía que era su madre. Por el momento debía ponerles un nombre, trataría esto como si fuera un proyecto y quizá así se podría concentrar mejor.

Entonces, teníamos dos sujetos de estudio. Sujeto A, Dacyan, y sujeto C, V. No lo quería llamar directamente Viktor para no subirse las esperanzas y después estar decepcionado después. Por eso nunca esperaba nada de las personas, aunque no es como si muchas pudieran impresionarlo de todas formas.

Pero es que todas sus pruebas apuntaban a que ese sujeto era Viktor. Había vuelto a las cercanías de esa cafetería y no logró volver a ver al niño, lo que apuntaba a que era un niño de Zaun. Y si, había muchos niños en Zaun, pero si lograba confirmar que esa era su chaqueta, podía confirmar que definitivamente aquel hombre era Viktor.

Y, por lo tanto, que ese niño también era su hijo.

Quizá eso era lo que más lo había mantenido ocupado y despierto, pensando en los porque y en los que de esa pregunta y si resultaba ser cierta. ¿Qué haría él si lograba llegar a la conclusión que quería y esperaba? ¿Qué tendría que hacer después de eso? ¿Debía hacer algo si quiera? Posiblemente Viktor intentaría matarlo de nuevo si llegaban a encontrarse, pero en su interior sabía que debían de hacerlo. Sabía que Viktor no daría el primer paso, tendría que darlo él. Pero no iría a una pelea que sabía que no podía ganar y en esos momentos, llevaba las de perder.

Viktor lo había estado evitando por años, y eso no iba cambiar de repente. Él siempre supo que el pelinegro no había muerto, era más fuerte que eso, pero prácticamente desapareció de Zaun. Lo más que había logrado saber de Viktor eran rumores de un “Heraldo mecánico” y un hombre con un rostro de hierro. Tenía que ser él. Pero en ese entonces, él también estaba molesto y dolido, y no se molestó por seguirle el rastro a esos rumores. Nunca pensó que llegaría a necesitarlos. Pero ya había formulado un plan que pensaba que iba a funcionar bien. Las ventajas de ser amigo de la Sheriff de Piltóver.

Pero de nuevo, regresaba al tema de las fotografías. No podía ir a Zaun sin saber que iba a buscar, por eso necesitaba tanto esa prueba que le confirmara que era Viktor quien tenía esa prenda de ropa. Pero ya llevaba días buscando en los álbumes que había encontrado en su casa, los había revisado unas cinco veces y no lograba encontrar algo.

Suspirando, pasó la página del álbum. Ya esta era su sexta vez.

Llevaba días buscando alguna foto en donde estuviera esa asquerosa chaqueta (porque a este punto ya estaba comenzando a cansarle el no encontrarla), volviendo a revisar cada álbum que tenía en los momentos libres que tenía. Al menos si había logrado sacar algo bueno de esa búsqueda, había podido estar más concentrado en su trabajo últimamente y más importante, había logrado volver a tocar su cello con normalidad. Y sentía que eso le devolvía su sanidad mental, de verdad no había cosa que lo hiciera sentir mejor que el sonido de su instrumento. O el sonido del piano de Viktor. Posiblemente la mejor compra que había hecho en su vida, le había costado casi todo su primer salario, pero había valido cada moneda.

Estar viendo tanto las fotografías le habían recordado eso, como Viktor y él solían disfrutar juntos, a su propia manera pasaban excelentes momentos. Ya fuera trabajando en silencio están a la par o tocando un bello dueto de piano y cello. Leyendo un libro antes de ir a dormir, con una mano pasaban la página y con la otra unían sus manos. Casi tenían su lenguaje propio, se entendían perfectamente sin decir una palabra. Estaba extrañando mucho eso últimamente. Realmente deseaba poder hablar con Viktor, sentía que ya era el momento de solucionar todo. Pero, ¿Querría hablar el pelinegro con él? No lo creía.

Cerró el álbum de fotos, acomodó unas fotografías que había sacado y estiró sus brazos, ya llevaba rato en eso y era hora de un pequeño descanso. Y que mejor descanso que tocar un poco de cello, seguro hasta le ayudaría a pensar mejor sobre que debía hacer.

Se levantó del escritorio de su oficina y fue hasta un pequeño banco que tenía a la izquierda, y junto a este, su cello. Con una sonrisa y cuidado lo sacó de su estuche, para después sentarse en el banquito. Tomó su arco, ajusto las cuerdas, se puso en posición y comenzó a tocar, dejándose llevar por la música.

Empezó a recordar todos los momentos que vivió con Viktor, recordaba como lo conoció. Ese día del progreso, el mejor que había vivido hasta el momento. Obligado a ir al evento al igual que el pelinegro, se acercaron porque ambos lucían igualmente aburridos y desinteresados con todo el baile, claramente prefiriendo estar en otro lugar. Comenzaron a charlar y Viktor tuvo la osadía de llevarle la contraria y corregirlo. Al principio pensó que era muy tonto o muy valiente, pero entre más hablaba con él, pudo darse cuenta de la gran mente que tenía el Zaunita. La única persona que había podido llegar a su nivel, era increíble, fue una conexión instantánea. Casi nunca veían las cosas de la misma manera, pero lograban entenderse y respetarse. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y feliz con alguien a como se sentía con Viktor. Ese pelinegro, que tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto y el corazón más grande que había en todo Piltóver y Zaun, le traía una felicidad inmensa.

Les estaba yendo tan bien, ambos avanzaban en sus carreras, avanzaban en su relación y… luego comenzaron a llegar las cosas malas. O quizá fue él, el que empezó con esa serie de eventos que solo los hicieron caer.

_\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Sabes perfectamente bien que yo diseñe cada parte de Blitzcrank..._

_\- Viktor, ahora no-_

_\- ¡Respóndeme! –Gritaba furioso, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el enojo que sentía- Pasé días trabajando en Blitzcrank a tu lado, días donde casi ni salía a comer, tú mismo viste los planos. ¡Los planos que yo hice desde cero! ¡¿Y no fuiste capaz de hablar en mi defensa?!_

_\- Mira Viktor –Decía frustrado por la situación, queriendo salir rápido de allí-Stanwick tiene mucho poder dentro de la universidad, no hubiera servido de nada. Hubiéramos salido perjudicados los dos._

_\- Solo te importa lo que te pase a ti, ¿no? –Soltaba con una amarga risa- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste y dejaste que me quitaran lo que más me importa en la vida!_

_Esas palabras le habían dolido en lo más profundo, pero el contrario estaba furioso, no estaba pensando correctamente. Pero su propio enojo y resentimiento no pudo evitar salir en sus siguientes palabras._

_\- Pues ya pasó Viktor, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto._

_Estaba dolido, pero la mirada que le dio el contrario le dolió aún más. Una mirada quebrada y dolida. El mayor se abrazó el estómago y cada segundo parecía desmoronarse. Las lágrimas eran cada vez más abundantes. Había logrado dañar lo más profundo del pelinegro._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_\- Viktor, yo no-_

_No pudo terminar de responder cuando sintió un golpe en su rostro, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle tambalearse un poco hacia atrás._

_\- Eres un imbécil egoísta Jayce –Soltaba con genuina rabia el mayor- Yo confiaba en ti._

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, parando de repente de tocar. Quizá fue para mejor, no le gustaba recordar ese día. Se levantó de su asiento y dejó su instrumento apoyado en una estantería, para dirigirse a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró a su colega Yordle que cargaba unos libros pequeños y a un pequeño robot que venía con él, este cargando una bandeja con una tetera y dos pequeñas tazas.

\- Ay, tenía que interrumpir tu música, mal momento el mío –Decía riendo ligeramente el Yordle- Pero traje algo de té para compartir, te va a gustar. Es de menta y sauce Joniano.

Sin esperar respuesta, el yordle y el pequeño robot entraron a la oficina del más alto. Heimerdinger sentándose en la silla de visitantes que había ahí y después el robot dejó la bandeja en la mesa. Movió unos cuantos papeles y empezó a servir el té.

Jayce solo… pues no tenía mucho de donde escoger, así que simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar en su silla, para quedar al otro lado del escritorio. No entendía para que había venido Heimer, pero bueno, el té no le iba a caer mal.

\- Debo decir Jayce, sigues tocando maravilloso. Aunque debo admitir que prefiero las piezas más alegres –Decía sonriendo el Yordle mientras le pasaba una taza con té, al contrario- Tu y Viktor tocaban unas piezas hermosas, era un privilegio poder escucharlos a ambos tocar juntos.

\- Sí, no creo que eso vuelva a pasar. Te tendrás que conformar conmigo –Decía algo sarcástico, para después tomar un sorbo del té- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Heimer?

\- Yo no pierdo la esperanza de volver a escucharlos juntos muchacho –Decía con una risa jovial, ignorando el comentario grosero- Supuse que te vendría bien algo de té. Y quizá alguien con quien hablar, te he visto algo… ocupado últimamente.

Eso le recordaba, debía comprar más té para su casa. Había estado bebiendo mucho últimamente, bebía té cada vez que pensaba en Viktor. No podía hacer la leche dulce tan famosa del pelinegro, así que el té era lo más cercano que tenía a eso.

\- Pues sí, no voy a negarlo –Decía suspirando, para volver a beber de su taza- He estado buscando una fotografía, necesito identificar algo, pero ya he revisado todos los álbumes que tenía y no hay rastro de lo que estoy buscando.

\- Pero tienes muchas fotografías aquí. Oh, está es muy buena –El Yordle puso su taza en la mesa para tomar una de las fotografías que tenía en el escritorio el contrario- Me encanta esta, Viktor se terminó ese libro en un día si no me equivoco. Oh, esta fue en una fiesta de Navidad. Ustedes se la pasaron hablando sobre sus proyectos en una esquina toda la noche, ¡Que recuerdos!

\- Fue una grandiosa fiesta de Navidad, yo la pasé increíble –Decía con una suave sonrisa- No he encontrado lo que estoy buscando, pero ver estas fotografías me trae muchos recuerdos y estuve pensando en enmarcar algunas de ellas.

\- ¿Es muy importante eso que buscas?

\- Lo es, y mucho. Me podría cambiar la vida por completo si lo que pienso es correcto.

\- Realmente suena como un asunto serio –El Yordle tomo uno de los libros que traía y sacó una fotografía de allí. Alzándola justo para que el piltillo pudiera verla- ¿De verdad es tan importante esta chaqueta?

\- Qué-

El más alto quedó paralizado con esas palabras, pero rápidamente reaccionó y volteo a ver la fotografía. Ahí estaba. Su bendita chaqueta. Y también estaba Viktor.

En la fotografía ambos dormían, recostados uno contra el otro, pero el pelinegro tenía esa chaqueta encima suya. Suponía que había sido para refugiarlo del frio.

Inmediatamente corrió a tomar la fotografía, pero el Yordle fue más rápido y la movió fuera de su alcance. La puso de nuevo en los libros que traía y sacó otra, está vez era de una vieja profesora y del mismo Heimer, pero en el fondo salían Viktor y él, y Jayce traía esa chaqueta puesta. El Yordle si le alcanzó esta fotografía y dejó que el contrario la viera. Si era su chaqueta, ¡Si era su bendita chaqueta! Sabía que no estaba equivocado, él había comprado esa prenda de ropa, Viktor debió de habérsela llevado consigo cuando se regresó a Zaun.

\- Tengo un pequeño pasatiempo con la fotografía, cuando tengo tiempo libre me gusta fotografiar las cosas a mi alrededor. Y también hacen de un muy bonito recuerdo –Heimer volvió a tomar su taza de té- He visto que últimamente has estado revisando varios álbumes y pensé que sería buena idea traer algunos de los míos. Quizá puedan ayudarte.

\- Pero como… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba buscando esta chaqueta en específico? –Seguía incrédulo viendo la fotografía, al fin comenzaba a tener respuestas-

\- Oh Jayce, yo puedo observar bien el amiente. No soy tonto –Decía riendo el más bajo- Pero debo admitir que te vi una tarde cerca de los elevadores, buscando algo. O a alguien. Y también he visto a Viktor recientemente en Piltóver. Solo conecté los puntos.

\- ¿Qué viste qué? –Ahora si estaba realmente sorprendido, casi deja caer la fotografía- ¿En dónde lo viste? ¿Sabes dónde vive? ¡Dime donde está!

\- No –Decía tranquilo mientras daba otro sorbo de su té-

Jayce soltó un ligero gruñido de desesperación, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Toda esta situación le iba a ocasionar un problema de salud al castaño.

\- ¿Para qué trajiste las fotografías entonces? –Suspiró pesadamente, masajeando su cien- ¿Quieres torturarme?

\- Tal vez, bastante merecido te lo tienes. ¡Jojo!, es broma Jayce –Decía el Yordle riendo, pero su tono de voz le decía al contrario que en el fondo no estaba bromeando- Antes de darte cualquier cosa… me quiero asegurar que vas en serio con esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Jayce, no te hagas el desentendido. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero –Suspiró el mayor- Hay alguien más involucrado en todo esto, lo que sea que planees hacer, y conociendo la historia tuya y la de Viktor… bueno, tengo razón al estar preocupado.

Heimerdinger suspiró y volvió a poner su taza en el escritorio, para poner después sus manos en sus piernas. El castaño sintió como si estuviese a punto de ser regañado por sus padres, y no era una bonita situación. En especial porque siempre había tenido problemas respetando a figuras de autoridad, normalmente siempre tenía más razón que ellos. Pero Heimer era una buena persona y no podía negar su enorme intelecto, si estaba tan serio con él, era por una buena razón. Debía comportarse, no solo porque el Yordle tenía información que le ayudaría. También… necesitaba hablar de todo esto con alguien.

\- No sé Cecil, no sé qué es lo que planeo hacer –Se sentía algo desesperado con toda la situación y no sabía si debía proseguir- El día que me dijiste que fuera a la cafetería cerca del Incognio, me encontré con Amaranthine. Me pidió que le arreglara un aparto de la pierna a uno de sus amigos, lo hice y cuando se estaba yendo Amy gritó el nombre del niño. Corrí a buscarlos, pero no pude alcanzarlos y lo único que alcancé a ver fue la maldita chaqueta. Desde entonces no he podido sacarme a ese niño de la cabeza, tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en Viktor.

\- Así que por eso estas buscando una fotografía donde salga esa chaqueta.

\- Es que estaba seguro de que era mi chaqueta, ¡Tenía que serlo! –Decía algo exaltado, golpeando ligeramente la mesa- Ese hombre tenía que ser Viktor y ese niño… creo que podría ser mi hijo.

Su voz se quebró con esas últimas palabras y sus manos volvieron a su cabeza, tomándola con algo de desesperación. Tenía miedo de decir esas palabras en alto, miedo de que si lo decía en alto empezaría a creerlo y luego no resultarían ciertas. Después de todo lo que le había hecho a Viktor, este tenía todo el derecho de seguir adelante con su vida, más que merecido. Pero él era egoísta, y le dolía enormemente el solo hecho de pensar que Viktor llegó a tener una familia con alguien más. Y se sentía una mierda por pensar eso, sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así.

\- ¿Realmente crees que sea tu hijo?

\- Quiero que lo sea… Pero después de lo que he pasado con Viktor, no sé si lo sea.

\- ¿Y estás haciendo esto solo por el niño?

\- No, quiero ver a Viktor de nuevo. Ya estoy cansado, quisiera arreglar un poco las cosas y… sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría volver a verlo sonreír.

\- Jayce, ¿Realmente estás preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que piensas hacer?

\- Supongo que Viktor va a querer golpearme, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo-

\- No Jayce, verdaderas consecuencias –El mayor suspiró ligeramente, yendo a tomar su taza de nuevo- Ya eres un adulto y esto no es un asunto tan simple. Ya no se trata de una pelea entre ustedes, ya no se trata solo de ti o solo de Viktor. –El Yordle lo miraba serio tras su taza- Hay un niño de por medio que depende completamente de Viktor, que dependerá también de ti si decides involucrarte. Y no es algo de lo que te puedas deshacer después.

\- Lo sé, claro que lo sé –Decía algo frustrado, algo molesto con lo que quería implicar esas palabras- Estoy decidido con esto. Y sé que es difícil de creer, porque todos los niños me odian, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por eso. Estoy dispuesto a luchar porque Viktor y Dacyan no me odien…

\- Oh, ¿Su nombre es Dacyan?

\- Sí, ese fue el nombre que Amy me dijo. Y el nombre que está grabado en el pequeño robot que había encontrado en las ruinas del laboratorio de Viktor. Solo por ese detalle, siento que se los debo a ellos el intentar.

\- Esa es la actitud que quería ver –El Yordle de pronto se alegró mucho, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de té- La dedicación que tienes por Viktor siempre ha sido enorme, no sé de qué me sorprendo. Pero quería asegurarme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme dónde viven?

\- Oh no, eso sería una enorme invasión a su privacidad –Decía mientras buscaba concentrado entre el álbum que había traído-

\- ¿Pero sabes dónde viven?

\- Oh claro, justo me encontré a Viktor la semana pasada.

\- ¡¿Y por qué simplemente no me dices?!

\- Porque no quiero ganarme el enojo de Viktor –Decía con una sonrisa y le alcanzó unas fotografías al otro- Pero te voy a dar esto, puedes quedártelas. Estoy seguro de que esto te ayudara. O al menos con esto tendrás con que contarle anécdotas a tu hijo.

Las fotos eran una variedad de eventos que había por los que habían pasado él y Viktor, con algunas otras personas incluidas en las fotografías. Eventos, charlas en la universidad, cuando estaban en clases, una de ellos discutiendo en la biblioteca. También le dio la fotografía donde salía la chaqueta y estaban ambos dormidos. No pudo evitar sonreír con todo eso, fueron momentos hermosos que pasó con Viktor. Estaba tan ido con las fotografías que hasta un poco después captó lo que le había dicho Heimer.  
  


\- Espera, ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Si es mi hijo? –Decía sorprendido y esperanzado-

\- Claro que lo es. ¿Acaso no lo viste? Es un mini tú, pero más pálido –Reía ligeramente- Bueno, ya cumplí con lo que venía a hacer y seguro que tú ahora debes pensar como seguir, así que mejor me voy retirando.

El yordle empezó a recoger las cosas y le dio la bandeja con la tetera y demás al pequeño robot, pero antes de irse se devolvió y le dio una última fotografía al castaño.

\- Casi olvido esta última. Ahora si me retiro, mucha suerte Jayce. Espero poder volver a verlos juntos alguna vez.

Ya por fin el mayor se retiró sin decir más y entonces fue cuando el castaño puso verdadera atención a la última fotografía que le había dado. El lugar era una de las calles de las partes bajas de Zaun, había varias personas en la fotografía, pero lo que más resaltaba era un hombre y un niño que parecían venir caminando hacia el camarógrafo. Un hombre con una máscara de metal y su revoltoso cabello negro saliendo por la parte de arriba. Y el niño con cabello igual de revoltoso que el hombre, con una sonrisa preciosa, sosteniendo la mano izquierda del hombre. Viktor y Dacyan. En esos momentos no hubo cosa que le pareciera más hermosa que esa fotografía.

Iba a hacer esto bien, no aceptaría un mal resultado, no dejaría que pasara nada malo.

Tomó todas las fotografías y las puso en un pequeño compartimiento en el estuche de su cello, para después guardar el instrumento también. Necesitaba llegar a su casa pronto y hacer algunos arreglos al lugar. Los demás álbumes podían quedarse por mientras en su oficina, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Tomó su cello, tomó su martillo y se dirigió a rápidamente a su hogar, sin importar cuantas personas en el camino quisieran saludarlo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ya estaba cansado de ese juego absurdo que Viktor y él habían creado, le iba a poner un final a esto. Quisiera Viktor o no, debían de hablar. Bueno, Viktor no iba a querer, pero estaba preparado para eso, no importaba. Él iba a dar el primer paso y arreglaría todos los errores que había cometido. Por Viktor y por su hijo, haría las cosas bien esta vez.

* * *

Viktor realmente no sabía cómo se metía en ciertas situaciones, otra vez. Lo curioso es que últimamente parecía que le sucedían cada vez más seguido. Y cosas en las que nunca pensó que estaría, cosas que había jurado no volver a hacer. Como volver a asistir a un día del progreso, juró que nunca más asistiría a ningún evento de ese día.

Pero ahí estaba, en un parque en medio de Piltóver, con las fiestas del día del progreso en plena celebración. Acompañado del castaño demaciano y el piltillo rubio, y claro, los hijos de cada uno. Y definitivamente no lo estaba pasando bien, pero… ah, las cosas que hacían los padres por sus hijos.

Y realmente había evitado el venir ese día, pero el rubio fue demasiado, pero demasiado insistente el día que se habían reunido, insistían en que todos debían de venir y celebrarlo juntos. Y la presión de Garen no ayudó tampoco. Al menos había podido lograr que no se reunieran en un restaurante, todos estos viajes a Piltóver no le estaban saliendo baratos y quería ahorrar para comprarle un buen violín a su hijo, así que estaba tratando de trabajar y ahorrar todo lo que pudiera. Así que estaba aliviado de haber logrado que se reunieran en un parque.

De hecho, para todo el bullicio y alboroto que se hacía ese día, estaban en un área muy tranquila. Todos estaban sentados en una gran manta y se moverían luego para ver el desfile, pero por ahora estaban todos muy tranquilos. Luxius y Dacyan jugaban con un rompecabezas, Daren leía un libro y la pequeña Gemma jugaba con un peluche a los pies de su papá. Los adultos hablaban tranquilos, él respondiendo a la conversación de vez en cuando, pero en general era un ambiente muy ameno. Algo en su interior le decía que no iba a durar, pero solo supuso que era su mente paranoica. No pasaría nada malo, ¿Verdad?

* * *

Un ambiente sorprendentemente relajado para unos, bastante ajetreado para otros.

Pues todos los artificieros y clanes mercantes de Piltóver se preparaban para su gran muestra de tecnología del día del progreso, donde demostrarían el poder que tenían y los clanes reclutarían a algunos jóvenes talentos. Claro, estos planes incluían a Jayce, que estaba preparando su presentación con el clan Giopara, pero a este no le podía importar menos. Cumpliría con lo requerido, pero apenas terminara su presentación, saldrían corriendo para el sur de Piltóver.

¿Porqué? Porque debía encontrar a Ezreal.

Claro, no le interesaba el rubio, le interesaba lo que había dicho el rubio hacia unos días.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero le habían llegado unos documentos de Lymere por error a su oficina y cuando fue a devolverlos, escuchó una conversación que el hombre tenía con su sobrino.

Y él siempre había dicho que Ezreal hablaba demasiado y no sabía cuándo callarse, pero como le agradecía el que no se hubiera callado esa vez. Y si, sabía que escuchó una conversación que no le incumbía, pero lo que dijo fueron palabras invaluables.

“ _Si, no te preocupes tío, ya hice planes para el día del progreso. Garen, Viktor y yo nos vamos a reunir para comer algo antes del desfile”_

¿Viktor?

“ _No no, también tienen hijos. Va a ser como una reunión de padres de familia, no tienes por qué alterarte tanto. Gemma estará bien”_

Oh por dios, si era _el_ Viktor que estaba buscando.

Después de eso, tocó la puerta y entró muy sonriente a dejarle los papeles al mayor y rápidamente salió antes de que Lymere empezara a sospechar algo. Eso era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Por eso estaba tan desesperado por terminar todas sus obligaciones rápido, porque debía salir corriendo a buscar al rubio. Ya que, si estaba Ezreal, estaría Viktor también. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de buscar alguna manera de convencer a Caitlyn para que lo dejara patrullar Zaun con ella, pero todo se le estaba facilitando. Excelente.

Uno de los sirvientes del clan llamó su atención y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya era hora de empezar. Perfecto, entre más rápido terminara eso, más rápido podría irse.

Puso una sonrisa brillante en su rostro y salió al escenario, saludando a la multitud. Hoy las cosas empezaban a cambiar.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? ¡Es delicioso! –Decía el rubio al probar un poco de la leche dulce que el pelinegro había traído-

\- Es leche dulce, yo la preparé en casa –Decía tranquilo, por dentro alegre de que estuviera gustando tanto la bebida que había traído- A Dacyan le encanta e insistió que trajera un poco para que ustedes la probaran.

\- Realmente está buena y tus sándwiches están deliciosos Garen –Decía al tomar otro de los sándwiches de con algo de fruta- Vaya, me gustaría poder ser tan hábiles en la cocina como ustedes.

\- Pero son sándwiches… no es la gran cosa –Decía riendo ligeramente el castaño, tomando una de las galletas que había comprado el rubio-

\- Pero a mí se me quema el agua, créeme –Reía también y tomó un poco de leche dulce para darle a su hija- ¿Cómo hacen para ser tan hábiles?

\- ¿Ingenio de soldado? –Decía bromeando un poco el castaño-

\- El tener hijos ayuda mucho también –Decía serio el pelinegro, tomando un sorbo de su taza- Tu apenas vas empezando, pronto te acostumbraras a todo lo que hace un padre.

\- Eso espero, no quiero fallarle a mi pequeña, ni a Taric –Decía sonriendo al ver como la pequeña gateaba para subirse encima de sus piernas- Cuando estamos juntos creo que dependo mucho en él, pero quiero demostrarte que también soy responsable.

\- Conozco a Taric, sé que confía en ti –El castaño sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro al rubio- Hablando de Taric, ¿Va a venir pronto a Piltóver? Hace mucho que no lo veo y quisiera saludarlo.

\- Viene en unos días, pero estoy esperando una carta suya para confirmar. –Luego suspiró dramáticamente y abrazó a su hija, la cual solo rió alegre- Ya extrañamos mucho a mamá, ¿No es así mi pequeña gema? –Decía en una voz aniñada al hablarle a su hija-

Debía admitir, que esa era una escena muy adorable, le hacía sonreír bajo su bufanda. Era muy lindo que esa niña tuviera padres que la quisieran tanto. Volteó a ver a su hijo, quien seguía jugando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se preguntaba qué pensaría su hijo de Jayce y si algún día podría decirle papá al Piltillo. Suspiró ligeramente y se terminó su bebida, no haría nada en pensar en escenarios ficticios. Solo se pondría mal y no quería arruinarle el día a su hijo.

\- Oh, ¡Ya va a empezar el desfile! –Decía alegre el rubio, al ver a todas las personas comenzar a movilizarse- ¿Recogemos las cosas ya? ¡No quiero perderme nada!

Y pues sí, ya las personas y participantes del festival comenzaban a movilizarse y acomodarse en sus puestos. El desfile empezaría en las partes bajas de Piltóver y culminaría con un gran espectáculo en las partes más altas de Piltóver, después de la muestra de los clanes. Y pues ellos no querían quedarse sin un buen lugar para mirar el desfile, así que empezaron a recoger todo y a irse a un lugar con una mejor vista. Al pelinegro le recordó una vez que había venido con Jayce y este insistió en llevarlo al lugar con “la mejor vista del festival”, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Había sido una bonita experiencia después de todo. Y por muy nervioso o estresado que pudiera estar, le alegraba que Dacyan pudiera vivir eso, aunque sea una vez en su vida.

Y las personas en las partes altas de Piltóver, también se alistaban para recibir el desfile, aunque en condiciones mucho más cómodas. Ya las muestras de los clanes habían terminado y estaban pasando los últimos jóvenes deseosos de llamar la atención de algún clan. Pero Jayce sentía que no podía salir más rápido de allí. Dio una excusa genérica y sus empleadores, sabiendo bien como era, lo dejaron ir sin mucho problema. Era un muy buen inventor, pero tenía una personalidad… curiosa, era mejor no meterse en sus asuntos. Así que no tardaron en decir adiós, cuando ya el castaño estaba yéndose rápidamente.

Era un hombre con una misión y planeaba cumplirla.

En el camino fue detenido por algunas personas queriendo saludar al defensor del mañana, pero trató de saludarlos e irse lo más rápido que pudiera. Realmente no tenía tiempo para eso. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que él festival avanzaba cada vez más, ya debía de estar terminando en las partes más bajas y aún no veía a Ezreal. Eso significaba dos cosas, la buena es que Ezreal no podía estar en muchos más lugares, pero la mala era que, si ya el festival estaba terminando, pronto se regresarían a sus hogares. Y no podía perder la oportunidad de ver a Viktor.

En ese momento no le importó nada y empezó a correr, necesitaba llegar rápido. Corrió esquivando la multitud sin importar como se viera, buscando una específica cabeza de cabello rubio o una específica cabeza de cabello negro. Necesitaba ver a su hijo y a Viktor.

Corría, paraba unos segundos para revisar y así seguía, buscando desesperadamente a Ezreal entre la multitud. Estuvo a punto de continuar cuando sintió un golpe en sus piernas y después oyó a alguien caer. Miró hacía abajo y por todos los cristales Hextech, ese era el mejor golpe que había recibido en su vida.

\- Dacyan… oh por dios si eres tu niño –Decía sonriendo alegre, casi sin creérselo y se agachó para poder abrazar al niño- Eres tú, no sabes lo que te he buscado.

El pequeño estaba algo confundido, pero cuando se dio cuenta bien de quien era, sonrió muy alegre y algo tímido y temeroso, abrazó también al mayor.

Se había separado del grupo para ver dentro de una ventana de una tienda, sabía que había pedido mucho con todas las veces que su madre lo había llevado a Piltóver y quería comprarle algo bonito para agradecerle. Pero al voltear e intentar volver antes de que su mamá se alterara, no vio por donde iba y se chocó con… su papá. No sabía qué hacía ahí, pero estaba muy alegre de que estuviera ahí y más porque parecía saber quién era él. Y cuantas veces había querido volver a verlo después de que se encontraron y arregló su pierna, quería volver a ver a su padre y asegurarse de que le agradara. Parece que no fue necesario.

\- ¿Si sabes quién soy? –Preguntaba tímido, temiendo un rechazo por parte del mayor-

\- Claro que lo sé, eres mi hijo. Realmente te pareces mucho a mi –Decía incrédulo, pero con una sonrisa enorme. Se despegó del niño e hizo y quitó algo de cabello de su rostro. Podía tener su mismo color de ojos, pero eran igual de hermosos que los de Viktor- Lo siento mucho de verdad, ese día intenté alcanzarlos y no pude. Y los días que regresaba a la cafetería, nunca los encontraba por el lugar. Perdón por tardar tanto.

Y ambos sabían que no se estaba disculpando por solo localizarlos hasta ahora desde ese día que lo vio. Se disculpaba por haber tardado tanto en llegar a su vida.

\- Está bien, ahora estás aquí y podemos solucionarlo –Decía muy alegre el niño, volviendo a abrazar a su… padre. Se sentía raro, pero bien al mismo tiempo el por fin poder decir eso-

\- Sí, voy a solucionar esto, te lo prometo. Yo… -No pudo terminar de su frase, estaba muy emocionado y solo tomó al niño en brazos y lo alzó alto- No puedo creer que seas real… No me merezco algo así.

\- Bájame por favor –Decía riendo el niño, moviendo ligeramente sus piernas, aún así divirtiéndose por ese gesto-

\- De ninguna manera, tardé mucho en encontrarte y no te pienso soltar –Decía orgulloso el castaño y solamente movió al pequeño para que quedara sentado en sus hombros- Vamos donde Viktor, que no creo que deba estar muy contento de que estés lejos de él.

\- ¡Cierto! No quiero que me regañe –Decía contento, aunque luego se preocupó un poco- No creo que mamá se ponga muy feliz al verte…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… estaría muy sorprendido si fuera así, pero estoy preparado para lo que sea. Lo que Viktor quiera decirme o hacerme, me lo merezco. Pero no me voy a ir, ya es suficiente de correr y planeo quedarme en sus vidas.

Y justo a tiempo, pues rápidamente vieron como Ezreal llegaba corriendo, buscando algo desesperado a buscando a Dacyan. Pero suspiró de alivio al encontrarlo en los hombros del defensor del mañana. Esperen, ¿Qué?

\- Ay niño, no sabes lo que me alegra encontrarte. ¿Pero qué rayos haces con Jayce? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te hizo algo malo? – Preguntaba rápidamente, aunque luego sacudió su cabeza y empezó a andar por donde había venido- Olvídenlo, preguntas después. Garen está distrayendo a tu mamá, pero no quiero que le dé un ataque de pánico si no te ve. Así que camina rápido Jayce.

No tuvo que decir más y el castaño lo siguió a paso veloz, para poder llegar rápido donde estaba el grupo. Había tenido razón, si encontraba a Ezreal, encontraría a Viktor. Se sentía nervioso pero emocionado de repente. Había pasado tanto tiempo y quería volver a ver al pelinegro de nuevo. No le importaba los golpes que muy posiblemente se fuera a llevar.

Y Viktor, realmente se comenzaba a preocupar. Ya el festival había pasado por donde estaban y se habían quedado un rato para charlar, pero no supo en que momento Dacyan ya no estaba a su lado. Garen rápidamente empezó a tranquilizarlo, que solamente anda comprando helado con el rubio, que nada malo iba a pasar. Rezando para que el rubio realmente regresara rápido a donde estaban con el niño. Tenía un presentimiento de que Viktor los mataría a ambos si algo le pasaba a su hijo, después de todo el y Ezreal habían insistido en que viniera al festival.

Pero todas las palabras tranquilizadoras del castaño no hacían mucho y no paraba de mirar hacia todos los lugares, mirando alguna señal de su hijo. Pero si trataba de no exaltarse demasiado, no quería hacer una escena. Además, su hijo estaba con Ezreal, no podía ser tan malo. ¿O sí?

Oh, era aún peor que malo.

En uno de esos momentos en los que volteaba su vista, se encontró una escena… que sinceramente había imaginado muchas veces en su mente. Pero nunca pensó que fuera así.

Ezreal venía con una sonrisa aliviada, pero detrás de él venía su hijo… en los hombros de Jayce. Parecía una escena de un cuento, el gran héroe de Piltóver venia victorioso y alegre con su hijo en sus brazos.

Su mundo se paralizó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del defensor. Esos ojos azules, igual de bellos que el cielo claro de Piltóver. Esa mirada que tanto amaba, pero que nunca más pensó volver a ver.

Entre más se acercaban, más sentía débiles sus piernas, menos aire sentía que le llegaba. Sus manos no respondían, ni siquiera la mecánica, menos sus piernas.

No estaba listo para eso.

Vio la mirada preocupada de su hijo y…

Todo se volvió negro después de eso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeno, ya por fin traje el siguiente cap. Espero que les haya gustado de verdad uwu
> 
> Ya por fin se encontraron Jayce, Viktor y Dacyan y se vienen cosas serías para los siguientes capítulos :D  
> Perdón por eso de una vez v":
> 
> Pls no me maten, los quiero ;w; <3

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el fic <3
> 
> Ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo, así que espero poder sacarlo pronto. Realmente espero que esto le interese a alguien, me gustaría de verdad escribir cosas que le gusten a la comunidad .w.  
> Porque hay muy poquito contenido del Jayce/Viktor y espero haber aportado con algo bueno v":
> 
> Bueno, si les gustó me encantaría poder escucharlo y si sería buena idea continuar.
> 
> Pd: Perdonen los errores que tenga el fic con respecto a formato, aún me estoy acostumbrando a esta plataforma. Pero prometo ir corrigiendo los erros según los vea.
> 
> Y otra cosita por si acaso, 
> 
> If you want to read the fic in English, it can be done. I can publish it in English too. I just want to see if there will be enough people interested in that. So please let me know if you want this fanfic in English :D


End file.
